Family Portraits
by Saiph Lestrange
Summary: Una imagen dice más que mil palabras, una imagen muestra amor, ira, felicidad, tristeza, todo lo que los rostros reflejan. Serie de viñetas.  HPFandomxOCxAU.
1. Prólogo: La mesa de la cocina

**Bienvenidos a mi primer fic publicado en este sitio, espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo he disfrutado yo al comenzar a escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer:** Una parte considerable de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, son propiedad de J.K. "the butcher" Rowling y Warner Bros. El resto, son creaciones particulares en la mente de la autora.

**NdA:** cada una de las viñetas, incluído el prólogo están inspiradas en alguna canción, en este primer capítulo, les remito a La Mesa de la Cocina, de Fernando Delgadillo; no uso las letras porque alteraría el sentido con que estas mini historias fueron concebidas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Family Portraits**

**Prólogo: La mesa de la cocina (Feliz cumpleaños.)**

La brisa salada se extendía en la cercanía de la costa inglesa, barcos preparados para zarpar en Liverpool, gente yendo y viniendo por todas direcciones, el ruido de los autos había disminuido considerablemente con la vuelta de los vacacionistas a Londres, dejando atrás la semana santa, en que habían aprovechado una primavera particularmente calurosa, aún no se dejaban ver las primeras notas del verano, pero, sin dudarlo, el lugar irradiaba calma.

No muy lejos de ahí, una enorme y señorial casa se levantaba en forma de reto arañando el paisaje claro de la silenciosa esquina de Lower Castle y Castle Hill, el inmenso terreno bordeado por rejas forjadas en complicadas y divertidas formas de herrería, bordeaban lo que lucía como un magnífico jardín frontal, en cuyo centro había una fuente de cantera como inequívoco faro para aquellos visitantes que llegaban a acceder a la propiedad en automóvil; a la izquierda, una enorme cochera en forma de herradura, que al momento sólo dejaba ver tres autos, un jaguar deportivo, un sobrio BMW y una camioneta de transporte cotidiano; a la derecha, una construcción de dos pisos, con una entrada enorme cerrada por pesadas hojas de caoba entintada y grabada manualmente.

Detrás de aquellas puertas, se escuchaban pasos apresurados de más de una persona, que se movían rápidamente poniendo especial esmero en dejar aquella mansión como espejo y preparada para lo que parecía ser una fiesta, en la puerta de atrás, atajando al jardín posterior, una mujer de unos 25 o 26 años daba instrucciones, mientras a punta de varita hacia aparecer esferas de colores brillantes que estaban sostenidas en el aire a modo de globos; en la parte lateral derecha, varias mesas redondas preparadas con loza y cristalería, del lado izquierdo, mesas rectangulares con pequeñas sillas, que se encontraban cubiertas con manteles decorados, platos, vasos y gorritos de cumpleaños, muy cerca de ahí, una mesa independiente, donde un pastel que dejaba ver un dragón moviéndose perezosamente de lado a lado tratando de evitar el sol, arriba de ella, una banda que decía "Happy 1st. Birthday Lesuth & Mira"; al centro del jardín, apuntando al fondo, una gran piscina que esperaba pacientemente llena de pelotas de diferentes colores a sus juguetones visitantes.

'_Así que sería sólo familia¿no cariño?'_, la alta y bien formada figura de un hombre de largos cabellos rubios atados en una coleta a su nuca, se dejó ver detrás de la de su mujer, que a diferencia suya, apenas alcanzaba plantada en sus dos pies la nariz de su marido; ella le miró directamente a esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, y sonrió divertida, '_y es sólo familia, cielo, como te dije, sólo tus padres, mis padres, los Weasley –todos-, los Potter, los Longbottom, los Lupin, los Lestrange, los Hornby y los Zabini'_, él rodó los ojos en un gesto de fingida impaciencia, por toda respuesta, ella le besó brevemente los labios para finalmente tomar su mano y llevarlo a ver como estaba todo dispuesto. Los rizos castaños estaban medio controlados en una cola de caballo, y su bien torneada figura se movía ágilmente enfundada en unos pescadores de mezclilla y una blusa de algodón algo suelta _'Mía… ¿en serio es necesario que yo vea todo esto?'_ preguntó él visiblemente contrariado por el sol que le daba directamente a la cara, ella sólo negó con el rostro y respondió _'pero si eres fanático de supervisar cada detalle, Dray, no quiero que en un rato te estés quejando de que los elfos no pusieron las cosas en su sitio o que falta bebida para los invitados' _, él sonrió, si había alguien que le conocía, era su mujer y sabía que sus precauciones no sobraban.

Tan sólo un par de horas más tarde, las rejas de la entrada se abrieron de par e par, dejando entrar más de diez autos de los cuáles iban descendiendo más niños que adultos y comenzaban a correr por el pasillo principal hacia el jardín; Draco y Hermione recibían a cada invitado con un abrazo y las cuatro pequeñas e impacientes figuras de sus hijos intercalaban miradas entre los recién llegados y la piscina que los invitaba a querer un inmediato chapuzón. Pronto, una oleada de cabezas rojas había invadido aquel jardín y todos se encontraban alegremente conversando y riendo, mientras los niños estaban todos metidos en la piscina, todos salvo los más pequeños, un par de figuras que de tan distintas, lucían idénticas, él, rubio con un chispeante par de ojos grises que miraban intrigados alrededor, en tanto que los de su hermana, de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, se entretenían siguiendo a una mariposa.

'_Es increíble como han crecido, Hermione, están enormes, ni siquiera Sirius estaba tan grande al cumplir el año, en serio que Lesuth y Mira serán chicos altos'_ decía animadamente Ginny Potter, mientras sacaba de la carreola a Mira, que rió sonoramente por las cosquillas en sus costados _'muy cierto Ginn, no recuerdo que Mark e Iris hubiesen crecido tan rápido, de hecho, Mark era pequeñito cuando cumplió el año'_. En otra mesa, Ron, Harry y Draco, debatían sobre el quidditch de ese año, era algo que jamás cambiaría, por más que Hermione amara locamente al hurón, que los otros dos hubieran aceptado de mala gana esa relación, y que incluso, fueran padrinos de dos de los pequeños Malfoy, se lograría que se llevaran lo suficientemente bien para lograr ser un poco amigos _'te lo firmo, Malfoy, este 2005 los Cannons serán campeones, jamás podrían perder con las Harpies' _concluía enérgicamente Ron, quien rápidamente fue secundado por Harry _'es cierto, Draco, tienes que reconocer que ha sido la peor temporada para las Harpies, desde que lesionaron a su guardián, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo'_, provocando un bufido de fastidio al rubio.

Dentro de la casa, Nymphadora Lupin y Saiph Weasley miraban un muro lleno de retratos que Hermione ordenaba minuciosamente; más de una fotografía con movimiento se dejaba ver ahí; Hermione y Draco el día de su boda, abrazando al pequeño Mark de tan sólo tres años y medio, en otra, Ginny y Harry, con los trillizos James, Lily y Sirius; cerca de esa, Ron y Luna, el primero con Fabian y Diana escalándole y ella, sosteniendo a la pequeña Rowena recién nacida; a un lado, Neville con cara de susto, sosteniendo en cada brazo a los gemelos Frank y Arthur al lado de una sonriente Hannah; en la siguiente línea, Bill y Fleur con dos hermosas niñas de cabellos plateados Victoire y Sophie y el pequeño y pelirrojo Yves con cara de impaciencia sentado entre sus hermanas. _'Muchos recuerdos¿no crees, prima?' _preguntaba Saiph a Nymphadora, que pasaba un dedo sobre la foto en que ella y Remus trataban de hacer callar a Gabriel, que había sido despertado por su hermano Ted _'demasiados, creo yo Jill, es como sí… esto fuera un mundo aparte de todo lo que vivimos… ya sabes, cuando Ted, Sadalbari y Mark recién vieron el mundo en medio de una guerra sin cuartel'_, Saiph contuvo un suspiro, parecía recordar aquella época, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna _'épocas difíciles, a veces me cuesta creer que han pasado ocho años y que podemos vivir tranquilos'._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sigrid, este fue por vos, gracias por el empujoncito

_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black_


	2. 1st Portrait: La célula que explota

Bueno, traigo aquí la primer viñeta de la serie, espero les guste.

En esta ocasión, les remito a La célula que explota, de Caifanes, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribirlo para ustedes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Family Portraits**

**1st. Portrait: ****La célula que explota **

Nymphadora recordaba con claridad como había sucedido todo, había pasado un año de la muerte de Sirius y ahora Dumbledore le hacía compañía, ambos la habían abandonado, ambos le habían dejado sin nadie con quién hablar… los únicos que sabían su secreto y lo mucho que le dolía el rechazo de ese hombre que significaba tanto para ella; más de uno pensó que amaba a Sirius como algo más que su tío, sin embargo, su dolor era porque al perder a su tío, había perdido al único que le había ayudado a no perder la esperanza con Remus.

Remus por su parte, se había mantenido demasiado necio en su negativa, él mismo se había lastimado al negarse a sentir lo que estaba naciendo entre él y Nymphadora, no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se debía tal vez su sentido del humor, esa torpeza natural o simplemente que sus ojos podían derretir un iceberg, la cuestión, es que también la amaba, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, aunque se repitiera a sí mismo a cada momento que era por su bien, que ella merecía algo mejor, muy a su pesar, sabía con certeza que él era lo único que haría a Nymphadora no sentirse abandonada como hasta ese momento.

Tras la muerte del viejo Dumbledore, las cosas se habían puesto graves, Hogwarts había dejado de ser seguro y el menor problema al que se enfrentaban, eran los heridos que se recuperaban con rapidez en la enfermería, quizá, lo único que hacía a Remus Lupin sentirse culpable, era la desfigurada faz de Bill Weasley, que había sido ferozmente atacado por el maldito de Greyback… nadie sabía que efectos tendría en él, nadie sabía si se había contagiado, pero él, sólo sabía que no podía permitir que ese enfermo siguiera arruinando las vidas de otros como había arruinado la suya propia.

Sin saberlo, aquella noche en que Fleur y Molly Weasley se habían aceptado mutuamente al costado de la cama de Bill, había dado una luz de esperanza a Nymphadora, quien tras haberle dicho que a ella no le importaba nada alrededor, ni su enfermedad, ni los prejuicios, ni siquiera preparar todos los meses con puntualidad casi suiza la poción matalobos, si le daba una oportunidad para hacerlo feliz, estaba entre sus brazos, llorando como una niña después de que la había besado. Tan sólo un par de meses después, se habían casado en secreto, sentían como si fuera la única oportunidad que tendrían y si debían encarar la guerra, si debían pelear incluso a riesgo de morir, lo harían estando juntos, hombro con hombro y hasta el final.

El remordimiento no tardó en llegar a la vida de Remus, se había debatido contra sí mismo, sobre si había sido o no una buena decisión casarse con Nymphadora, que llevaba el pelo aún más rosa que de costumbre, brillante, hermoso; cada vez que él se cuestionaba sobre aquella decisión, se encontraba consigo mismo sonriendo ante la figura de su mujer, cantando alguna canción mientras revolvía descuidadamente algún cajón. Los días fueron haciéndose semanas y a su vez meses, se preparaba como sacar a Harry de Privet Drive durante larguísimas sesiones de la Orden en su nueva sede, hacía varias semanas que Nymphadora estaba somnolienta y parecía más distraída de lo habitual, había tenido noches terribles de mal sueño y prácticamente se había negado a comer porque todo aquello que olía, le daba náusea.

Una noticia había golpeado a Remus como la luz de la luna llena en el rostro _'embarazada… ella está… embarazada, tendrá un hijo mío'_, hacía años que no palidecía de tal modo, mientras ella, simplemente parecía brillar con una extraña luz; él se sentía aterrado, culpable, expectante y dichoso, todo al mismo tiempo, tuvo el impulso de huir, escapar de todo como siempre hacía cuando algo le aterraba, hizo un intento desesperado, que sólo resultó en un golpe aún más duro, era increíble que un muchacho le hubiese devuelto a la realidad de un modo tan abrupto, peor aún, que le había dejado ver a través de su voz la desesperación que sentía porque estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su familia en nombre de su propia cobardía. Furioso y con los ojos nublados de llanto, volvió al lado de su mujer, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Pasados los meses, él se encontraba dando vueltas como perro enjaulado en un pasillo fuera de una habitación de la madriguera, tenía la cabeza sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, Arthur trataba inútilmente de calmarlo, era más de lo que se podía permitir a sí mismo, no estaría tranquilo hasta que supiera que todo iba a estar bien; no tardó mucho en escucharse el fuerte llanto de un bebé, Remus irrumpió en la habitación súbitamente, vio a Molly terminando de limpiar el desastre que se había hecho a punta de varita y a Nymphadora en la cama, sosteniendo a un pequeño casi amoratado por los gritos que había dado, cabello oscuro y ojos expresivos que parecían sonreír mientras chupaba alegremente el dedo índice de su madre.

Al producirse el último encuentro, ese que definiría el final de la guerra y el bando vencedor, Nymphadora y Remus lucharon lado a lado, pensando en lograr una diferencia, un mundo mejor para que su pequeño hijo Ted pudiese vivir en igualdad con los otros magos, sin ser discriminado por sus orígenes, o por la peculiar condición que había heredado de su madre.

Nymphadora miró con nostalgia aquella foto en el muro de la casa de los Malfoy, recordando el momento en que la habían tomado; Hermione había captado aquella imagen en su propia casa, hacía poco menos de seis años, cuando su hijo Gabriel había cumplido 6 meses de vida, Ted tenía curiosidad sobre su hermano aún después de tanto tiempo viéndolo, aún conservaba ese mal hábito de despertarle cada que podía, sabía que eso no iba a cambiar y la idea le gustaba, era feliz sabiendo que sus hijos irían corriendo cada mañana a tomar el desayuno junto a ella y a Remus, su amado Remus.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Las observaciones fueron tomadas en cuenta Sigrid, espero que la lectura de esta primera foto sea más digerible.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	3. 2nd Portrait: El día de tu boda

De nuevo aquí, trayéndoles la segunda fotografía de este album, espero les guste. En esta ocasión he incluído a los primeros personajes de mi propia creación, uno de ellos, al que más cariño le tengo. Disfrútenlo.

La canción de esta viñeta es "El día de tu boda" de La Cabra Mecánica.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Family Portraits**

**2nd. Portrait: ****El día de tu boda **

Saiph Lestrange nunca fue una chica común, era algo que tenía por cierto, la propia estrella con la que se le había nombrado, había marcado su destino como el soporte de las personas a su alrededor, desde que tenía uso de memoria había apoyado a su abuelo criando a su hermana Atria, había sido la que encubriera cada fechoría que habían cometido ella y sus amigas en Hogwarts, la que debía curar a los heridos de la reservación de dragones en el tiempo previo a la guerra, sí, esa era ella, la que había sido cuidadosamente preparada para sostener a los demás y quizá, si había oportunidad, a sí misma.

Había elegido la forma más difícil para poder emparejarse con alguien, en realidad, no recordaba haber estado con alguien formalmente durante los primeros diecinueve años de su vida, siempre se había enrolado en situaciones casuales, placer momentáneo, a veces una noche, a veces varios meses, era sin duda una mujer apasionada, sí, apasionada, tan apasionada que tenía terror de entregarse por completo, pues estaba casi segura que habían de herirla tarde o temprano, ella misma no comprendía el alcance de su propio temor, hasta que por una apuesta con su amiga Madlena, cayó en lo que alguna vez llamó "los brazos equivocados". Sí, esa era Saiph Lestrange, la que se negó a reconocer que se había enamorado de aquel pelirrojo y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lista para asumirlo, prefirió correr como conejo, antes de dejarlo saber algo al respecto.

Todo fue quedando un poco en el olvido con el paso del tiempo, se graduaron de Hogwarts, él antes que ella y no volvieron a saber más uno del otro, no fue sino hasta años más tarde, que de St. Mungo le enviaran a ser la healer de planta de la reservación de dragones, su supervisora pensaba que era su última opción para que el encargado del lugar no enloqueciera en el intento. Enorme fue su sorpresa al reconocer en el cabello desordenado y algunas quemaduras, los ojos de Charlie; nadie lo sabía, pero se había alegrado enormemente de llevar encima la capa de viaje, así pudo ocultar el temblor de sus piernas, no sabía qué, pero le había movido hasta la última fibra del ser el tenerlo tan cerca_ 'brazos equivocados… sí claro, Jill, si matarías porque te abrazara en este momento'_, se dijo a sí misma tratando de dominarse.

Lo que ella ignoraba por completo, era que aquel chico de ojos marrones y cabello rojo, no había dejado de soñar con ella, la extrañaba, sí, y había sido algo verdaderamente difícil encontrarla más de cuatro años después para tenerla tan cerca. Casi sin que ambos lo notaran, fueron acercándose de nuevo, primero discutiendo a la menor provocación, después cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente y al final, terminar enredados entre sábanas en la cabaña donde Charlie tenía su habitación, fue un acto de puro impulso el que los llevó a casarse en Rumania un par de semanas después, estaban enamorados y no volverían a perderse uno al otro por ninguna circunstancia.

La parte difícil, fue confrontar a sus familias tras su matrimonio, Saiph sabía que los Weasley no la recibirían con los brazos abiertos tras la muerte de Sirius y Charlie a su vez, sabía que para los Lestrange sería como si Saiph hubiese cometido un crimen al casarse con un traidor a la sangre; tal como lo habían previsto, ambas familias se escandalizaron ante la unión, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba furiosa y afortunadamente, no tenía la varita a la mano, de lo contrario, se habría ocupado de lanzar un avada kedavra a su yerno y un largo crucio a su hija. Ambos se sintieron reconfortados cuando sus respectivos hermanos los apoyaron, y aunque el proceso no fue sencillo, las cosas se suavizaron en demasía cuando anunciaron la llegada de su primer hijo.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no podían seguir siendo buenas, la guerra había comenzado y Charlie estaba cada vez más involucrado con la Orden del Fénix, ella, embarazada y justo en medio de dos fuegos trataba de mantenerse neutral, ya que su sangre la llamaba a combatir del lado del señor oscuro y lo que representaba su felicidad, peleaba del lado de la luz; al final, su propio instinto le obligó a proteger a los suyos, ya fueran Death Eaters o miembros de la Orden. La noche en que la guerra terminaba, Saiph estaba tendida en la cama de un hospital muggle, le tenían conectada a varios aparatos que medían como estaba latiendo su corazón, habían metido una aguja en su brazo para darle sangre, había perdido mucha de ella cuando la placenta se había desprendido y por un milagro ella y su hija, estaban vivas.

Charlie buscó desesperado a su mujer entre los restos de la batalla, estaba casi resignado a hallar un cuerpo inerte, pero ella simplemente no aparecía, lloró de frustración mientras ayudaba a llevar los cuerpos que iban surgiendo en el campo de batalla. La brillante y platinada figura de un gato montés llegó hasta él desde lo alto del cielo, suspiró aliviado al reconocer el patronus que habló cansado con una tenue voz que reconoció al instante _'estamos bien, las dos… estoy segura que sabrás como encontrarnos'_, el felino se desvaneció tras entregar su mensaje y todos comprendieron, que el lugar del chico no estaba más en aquel sitio desolado y mirándolo asintieron como dándole a entender que comprendían que debía marcharse; él sonrió en forma sombría y apretando ligeramente su anillo de bodas, dio un giro, tras el cuál desapareció.

Saiph sonrió cansada al mirar a su marido cruzar la puerta de aquella habitación de hospital, le acarició el rostro lleno de sangre y polvo, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos y susurró _'Sadalbari está bien… está sana y es hermosa'_, un breve beso selló aquel encuentro de salado sabor por las lágrimas de alegría, estaban vivos y era motivo para estar felices; sólo cuando sintió las manos de su esposo tomar las suyas, supo que podría dormir.

La fotografía de marco plateado dejaba ver a Saiph y Charlie sonriendo, era una imagen reciente, pues él ya llevaba el cabello largo, en las piernas de ambos, tres sonrientes pelirrojas que eran increíblemente parecidas a ambos padres. Sadalbari con el cabello lacio y rebelde de su padre, Heka con una espesa cortina roja y ondulada enmarcando su rostro y la pequeña Rigel, cuyos ojos grises y cabello rizado, la hacían ver como una pequeña Saiph que miraba con la expresión de Charlie.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sigrid, la idea de estas viñetas, es darles un matiz un poco más allá de lo que Rowling mostró en su saga, es por eso que también he creado personajes para estas viñetas, junto con historias que pudieron o no haber existido, quizá cuestión de masticar y leer un poco entre líneas. Gracias por seguir leyendo estas imágenes.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._

* * *

**Anexo A -Origen de los nombres de varios de estos personajes-**

_**Saiph **_(Kappa Ori) viene del árabe _saif al jabbar_, que significa espada del gigante

**_Atria _**(Alpha TrA) su nombre es una contracción de su denominación de Bayer "**A**lpha **Tri**anguli **A**ustralis".

**_Heka_** (Lambda Ori) significa brillante y representa la cabeza de Orión.

**_Rigel _**(Beta Ori) su nombre de origen árabe, _Rijl jauza al-Yusra_, "el pie izquierdo del central". –como dato cultural, es la estrella más brillante del cielo-

**_Sadalbari _**(Mu Pegasi) significa la estrella de la suerte de la excelencia.


	4. 3rd Portrait: La paz de tus ojos

Les traigo una nueva viñeta, una de mis favoritas cuando terminé de escribirla; me gustaría comentarles que aunque varios de estos personajes tienen personalidades completamente definidas, me atreví a jugar un poco con las emociones de ellos, dejando ver un lado ligeramente más humano y quizá inesperado, después de todo, siguen siendo seres humanos matizados para ser plasmados en una historia o varias, como es el caso de este universo alterno.

Una vez hecho este comentario, les presento la canción de esta viñeta: se trata de _La paz de tus ojos_, de la Oreja de Van Gogh, no pude pensar en una mejor canción para acompañar esta breve instantánea, disfrútenla.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**3rd. Portrait:**** La paz de tus ojos **

Blaise y Pansy se conocían prácticamente desde la cuna, sus familias habían sido amigas por generaciones y por alguna razón, no lograban emparentar directamente. Los Parkinson estaban muy apegados a la vieja costumbre de arreglar matrimonios entre niños que no tenían siquiera la consciencia de su propio nombre y en casi la totalidad de las ocasiones, habían sido acatados al pie de la letra, tal como dictaba la tradición, era por eso, que los Zabini y los Parkinson eran amigos, porque jamás habían mezclado los lazos fraternos con lo que llamaban "negocios honorables".

El tiempo siguió su curso, pocos sabían que la más pequeña de los Parkinson había sido prometida con el joven heredero de los Malfoy, no se preocupaban por la relación entre ellos, pues tendrían tiempo suficiente para conocerse mientras estuviesen en Hogwarts; por su lado, Blaise, se había resignado al arreglado matrimonio que le habían puesto con la más pequeña de las Bullstrode, una niña cuya belleza y sencillez, era inversamente proporcional a la mala cara y tosquedad de la mayor. Ambos siempre habían estado de acuerdo en seguir con esas situaciones, después de todo, eran bonitos matrimonios de sangre pura, que ayudarían a perpetuar la maravilla del linaje mágico verdadero.

Una madrugada, Blaise despertó inquieto en su cama doselada de las mazmorras, bajó a la sala común con gesto aburrido, detestaba perder el sueño por cosas que en realidad no sabía si habían sido reales o parte de algún sueño escondido en su mente, sacudió la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana que daba al lago, fue entonces que su mirada se perdió en una espectacular visión. Pansy, su mejor amiga, su compañera de juegos… su cómplice, se tiraba desnuda al lago de madrugada para nadar un largo rato, sabía que estaba exponiéndose demasiado al salir de las mazmorras a esa hora, aunque quizá el inútil viejo Filch estaría durmiendo y no notaría si una mosca volaba sobre su cabeza.

Pansy simplemente nadaba perdida entre las heladas ondas de agua del lago negro, aquella imperturbable obscuridad disimulaba a la perfección sus lágrimas; había pasado una de tantas noches con su flamante prometido, que no sólo se esforzaba en ignorarla abiertamente, también le humillaba en la intimidad, sin poder decir nada a nadie, sin siquiera atreverse a pensarlo durante el día y ese lago, se había convertido en su único consuelo, el viejo lago que había resguardado durante mucho tiempo sus secretos. Se había esforzado en convertirse en una digna prometida del arrogante joven Malfoy, pero nada parecía conseguir que el rubio se sintiera medianamente atraído por la morena. Blaise la miraba desde la orilla, sabía que algo no andaba bien, aunque Pansy se empeñara en decir lo contrario.

Al nadar de vuelta a la orilla, ella notó que no estaba sola, vio una alta figura en bata que la hizo estremecerse, sin un poco de luz ayudándole, temió que fuese Draco sorprendiéndola fuera de su cama… sabía que eso era lo último que aquel muchacho le permitiría, su agitación fue calmándose conforme reconoció la figura que le esperaba con una mullida toalla gris perla en las manos _'vamos querida, vas a pescar una pulmonía si sigues ahí dentro' _le decía Blaise mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo. El muchacho tenía en alta estima a Draco, era de los pocos que sabían que él no estaba de acuerdo con más de una de las cosas que habían planeado para su futuro, cosa que ambos tenían en común, ya que habrían preferido una muerte dolorosa a manos de la sádica tía de Draco, antes que seguir adelante con los planes que habían hecho para ellos, eso quizá les había convertido en verdaderos amigos.

Pansy se giró para quedar de cara al pecho de Blaise, dónde se refugió como si fuese el único lugar seguro que le quedaba a mano, ambos lo sabían, y ambos siempre lo mantendrían en silencio, nadie debía saber que ellos se amaban profundamente y que esa no era la primera madrugada que pasaban juntos, ocultos a los ojos del mundo _'esto no puede seguir así… será nuestro fin si lo descubren' _susurró la chica mientras Blaise se comía desesperado su cuello, era claro que se necesitaban y que no podrían hacer nada para lograr lo que tanto habían soñado.

Como se había esperado durante años, la guerra se alzó inminente sobre la comunidad mágica, desapariciones, muertes y hechos siniestros les rodeaban por todas partes, a la caída del ministerio, muchos daban la guerra por perdida y seguían uniéndose a las huestes del señor obscuro, en tanto otros, simplemente seguían resistiendo en espera de un milagro que vendría de las manos del famoso Harry Potter. Para entonces, Pansy difícilmente tenía permiso de ausentarse del lecho de Draco, aunque él ni siquiera la miraba, parecía ausente de si mismo y de la realidad en general, podía ver en sus ojos una luz distinta a la fría onda que despedían por costumbre, algo en él había cambiado, de modo tal, que en ocasiones era incluso, amable con ella.

Finalmente, el lord obscuro perdió la guerra y la vida y mientras todos volvían a tomar las riendas de sus vidas, ella vio más cerca que nunca ese momento tan temido, debía casarse con Draco, a quien no sólo no soportaba cerca, sino que no sentía ni el más mínimo atisbo de amor; Blaise veía con impotencia como la felicidad se escapaba de sus manos, hasta que sucedió lo que él llamó "un milagro"; un día, de la nada, Draco había roto el compromiso para el disgusto de los Parkinson, los Black y sobre todo, de su propia familia; ambos se enterarían hasta meses después de la causa de esa ruptura, sin embargo, lo único que agradecieron en realidad, era la oportunidad que les daban para ser felices al fin.

En cuestión de tres meses, se había organizado una hermosa boda, sencilla en términos de lo común, pero sin dudarlo, inolvidable, Pansy avanzaba por el centro del jardín de la casa de sus padres vestida de blanco y veía a Blaise esperándole en el altar, a su lado, Draco, que como mejor amigo de su prometido, había sido el padrino y que, curiosamente, tenía la expresión de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tres años más tarde, se encontraban riendo en la sala de muebles de piel negra de la casa de los Zabini, bebiendo whisky de fuego y comentando sobre aquellos tiempos extraños, mientras a sus pies, jugaban Mark Malfoy y Damon Zabini, en tanto Pansy sacaba de entre cojines mullidos a un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos profundos que bostezaba profundamente.

Hermione captó justo el momento en que Blaise se acercaba por detrás del sofá y cogía al pequeño Ewan por los costados, alejándolo del alcance de su hermano mayor, y en la imagen, se veía el batir incansable de los pies del bebé al aire, todo dentro de un marco de esmeraldas y plata.

* * *

Olvidaba comentar, en las siguientes viñetas agregaré algunos datos de los nombres de mis personajes, que quizá puedan resultar de ayuda para explicar algunas cosas.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	5. 4th Portrait: Viento

Les dejo en esta ocasión, la cuarta viñeta de la serie, esta me pareció tierna al terminar de escribirla, me gustaría saber si a los lectores también se los parece.

En esta breve, la canción es _Viento, _de Caifanes. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**4th. Portrait:**** Viento **

Ron y Luna eran a todas luces, una pareja peculiar en cualquier sentido de la palabra, no sólo desde la considerable estatura y cabello rojo fuego de él y la mirada perdida enmarcada por ondulado cabello dorado de ella, eran peculiares incluso desde cómo se conocieron. "Loony", así era como Ron seguía llamándola con cariño, y así era como se le conocía por todo Hogwarts, Luna "Loony" Lovegood, quizá había sido eso justamente lo que Ron había visto en ella: la mirada perdida, el gesto de ensoñación perpetua, el cabello rubio revuelto y esos inseparables aretes de rabanitos que por pura costumbre seguía usando.

Luna, por su lado, jamás había pensado que terminaría siendo una Weasley, no por lo menos mientras veía como Ronald se alejaba de ella a la menor provocación, en realidad, ella siempre creyó que Hermione sería la que terminaría convertida en esposa de aquel pelirrojo que, por alguna extraña razón habitaba en sus pensamientos, había momentos en que pisaba la tierra y se reprendía a sí misma por haberse perdido en los ojos del pelirrojo _'No, no… Hermione es tu amiga, no puedes hacer de mosca entre ellos'_ se recordaba cada que podía. Lejos estaba de saber que una noche del sexto grado, mientras Ronald iba refunfuñando por los pasillos por no haber sido invitado de nuevo a una fiesta de Slughorn, las cosas llevarían un cambio.

Sin dudarlo, los pasillos de Hogwarts guardaban más secretos de los que aparentaban; ella volvía satisfecha e increíblemente contenta tras la invitación de Harry a esa fiesta, sobre todo, porque nunca antes la habían invitado a alguna otra reunión, toda esa alegría la llevaba caminando a saltitos por el pasillo donde Ron mascullaba su amargura y sin darse cuenta, chocaron uno contra otro, provocando una graciosa caída, en que Luna quedó enredada en una forma por demás curiosa con las piernas de Ron. Al inicio, no comprendían del todo lo que había pasado pero, al caer en cuenta de la rara posición en que habían quedado, ambos se miraron un segundo y desviaron los rostros sonrojados '_Cerca… muy cerca… demasiado cerca!!!'_, pensaba Luna, _'Qué demonios??? Loony… aquí, el universo conspira en mi contra'_, pensaba Ronald algo exasperado, tratando de obviar que su primer instinto, había sido reparar en lo bello de los ojos azul agua de la chica.

Rompiendo el tenso silencio, Ron se animó a _decirle 'déjame ayudarte Loo… digo, Luna'_ mientras sacaba sus largas piernas de aquel incómodo embrollo, ella sólo pudo asentir ante el ofrecimiento y cuando finalmente, él logró levantarse ayudando a Luna a hacerlo, quedaron frente a frente, a un palmo de distancia, al intentar desviar los rostros, ambos se rozaron los labios, e intentando una disculpa, terminaron fundiéndose en un breve beso, que al separarse, hizo a Luna correr alejándose con los ojos muy abiertos y a él, quedarse sólo parado, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Los siguientes días, ambos se evitaron de todas las formas que tuvieron a la mano, cualquier pretexto era bueno con tal de no tener que verse la cara, aunque el tiempo se encargaría de volver a juntarlos. Meses después, cuando se diera la infortunada muerte de Dumbledore, tuvieron que encontrarse nuevamente, Luna y Neville eran los únicos miembros del DA que habían atendido el llamado de los galeones falsos y enfrentaron a los Death Eaters invasores al lado de la Orden del Fénix.

No necesitaron demasiado para entender lo que pasaba entre ellos, en especial, cuando Ron salvó a Luna por tan sólo un segundo de ser tocada por una maldición asesina lanzada por Alecto Carrow, en tan sólo una fracción de segundo, supo que jamás podría volver a sonreír como lo había hecho durante varias ocasiones solitarias pensando en su voz y sus ocurrencias y murmurando _'Nargles… ella siempre está buscando Nargles'_ se lanzó en su dirección haciéndola caer al suelo y protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo; como toda respuesta, Luna sólo sonrió entendiendo la desesperada mirada del chico y a modo de agradecimiento, le besó muy brevemente, para después levantarse ambos a seguir peleando.

Durante el funeral de Dumbledore, Luna estaba sola en una silla alejada, veía con tristeza como Hermione lloraba en el hombro de Ron y se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de comprender por qué él estaba allá y no con ella, que lo necesitaba tanto; después vio como el trío se alejaba e intercambiaba palabras en tono bajo, mientras ella, simplemente se sentó a la orilla del lago, viendo como las sirenas desaparecían de la superficie del agua helada, seguía reprimiéndose de llorar, pero algunas lágrimas se rebelaban, deslizándose silenciosas sobre sus mejillas.

Sin esperarlo, sintió una mano tibia sobre su hombro, giró el rostro y miró a Ron, que al ver sus lágrimas no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza diciéndole _'va a estar bien… ya lo verás, todo estará bien, va a terminar y tú no volverás a llorar'_, Luna recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, sabía que el siguiente año sería duro, sabía que habría de tolerarlo lejos de él, pero que al final, valdría la pena.

El siguiente año fue infernal, dentro de los muros de Hogwarts y también fuera de ellos, habían estado cerca de morir, se habían encontrado frente a frente en una fría mazmorra y tuvo que salir de ella obligada a dejar a Ron en un riesgo mortal rodeado de Death Eaters, sintió su alma volver al cuerpo cuando le vio llegar a salvo a la casa del mayor de sus hermanos y él, simplemente dejó de sentir dolor en el pecho cuando la supo a salvo. Cuando la guerra llegó a su fin, cuando por fin llegó la luz del día sobre el ruinoso castillo de Hogwarts, se encontraron de nuevo, frente a la puerta principal, viendo el feo cadáver de la otrora compañera de Voldemort, Nagini, y se abrazaron con fuerza, como si fuese la primera vez que se reconocieran uno al otro y desde entonces, entendieron que no podrían volver a separarse.

Dos años más tarde, el viejo Xenophillius Lovegood, lloraba emocionado en la enorme explanada de la casa de Arthur y Molly Weasley, tras unos segundos de haber entregado a su hija en el altar y viéndola convertirse en Luna Weasley; al siguiente año, nació su primogénito Fabian, seguido en los siguientes 14 meses por la pequeña Diana y un año más tarde, el dulce angelito de Rowena. En el muro de los Malfoy-Granger, se veían Ron y Luna fuera de un edificio blanco, él, con Fabian tratando de escalarle una pierna y Diana sostenida en su brazo izquierdo, mientras Luna, a su lado, sostenía a la pequeña Rowena recién nacida.

* * *

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	6. 5th Portrait: Es por tí

Traigo para ustedes la quinta viñeta de esta serie, en esta ocasión, les presento la primera basada completamente en personajes de mi propia creación, obviamente con la debida autorización de la persona real en quien uno de estos personajes está basado

Como había comentado antes, al final del capítulo, integraré el glosario de nombres, que en este caso es necesario, dado que los nombres tienen una función específica en la historia de los personajes, probablemente, más adelante si escribo el fic de la siguiente generación verán el por qué.

En fin, sin más preámbulo, les dejo con la canción de esta viñeta, que es **Es por tí**, de Presuntos Implicados.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**5th. Portrait: Es por ti **

Gemma Rookwood tenía su futuro definido casi desde el día en que nació, sería educada por tutores personales en casa, al cumplir los diez sería enviada a Beauxbatons para completar su educación mágica y hacer alguna carrera; Alessa, su madre, se había negado categóricamente a dejarla quedarse en Inglaterra, quizá, si todo iba como debía, su hija volvería siendo una bruja hecha y derecha para casarse con un mago de buena familia que le asegurara un buen futuro y ella, sólo había agachado la cabeza y se había concretado a obedecer.

Algunos veranos, se le había concedido volver a casa, a estar con su familia y amigos de sus padres, iba creciendo y se convertía en una chica muy bella, su cabello castaño rizado, los ojos con forma y color de almendras, la piel apiñonada y las delicadas facciones dejaban ver un claro boceto de lo que en algunos años sería una mujer indudablemente hermosa. Su padre, bien relacionado en el ministerio, le había llevado a conocer el trabajo de papá, dónde la chica de 15 años, miraba fascinada la arquitectura, el movimiento, a los excéntricos magos británicos que caminaban apresurados por el edificio; fue mientras andaba por un pasillo cercano a la sección de aurores que algo le haría comenzar a tomar decisiones propias.

Saliendo de una de las oficinas, salía un muchacho alto y delgado, piel trigueña y facciones duras, sus ojos negros lanzaban una mirada profunda, pero amable y una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios finos, dándole una apariencia amable; ambos se miraron durante un segundo y ella le devolvió una sonrisa dulce _'mucho gusto, mi nombre es Antares y tú eres???'_ le tendió una mano gentilmente, _'Gemma, un placer'_ le estrechó suavemente la mano, un instante que parecía eterno, fue interrumpido por una chica con cara de corazón y cabello rosa chicle que se situaba detrás del muchacho _'Aún aquí, niño??? Mamá y papá estarán furiosos si no llegas pronto'_, Nymphadora Tonks, quien hasta entonces había sido la hermana mayor de Antares, les miró arqueando una ceja, riendo bajito a modo de disculpa, el chico sonrojado, se despidió con una media sonrisa y comenzó a andar.

Los siguientes días, Gemma se dedicó a investigar quién era ese chico y cómo podía contactarlo, intentó hacerse amiga de la hermana, pero cuando supo que era hija del "respetado" señor Rookwood, decidió alejarse, mientras la chica, enfrentaba a su padre, quien le exigía que se mantuviera alejada de los Tonks, que simplemente no eran dignos de mezclarse con la sangre limpia de los Rookwood. Ella, por primera vez en toda su vida, fue en contra de todo lo que sus padres decidían para ella, Antares le gustaba y le gustaba en serio, le daba lo mismo que fuese un Tonks o fuese un Malfoy, simplemente, quería estar con él, algo dentro de ella, le decía que ese era el hombre con quien debía estar.

A partir de ese verano, Gemma no volvió a Inglaterra, sus padres iban a verla a Francia o la llevaban de viaje a otros lugares, sin embargo, en secreto, ella había seguido manteniendo correspondencia con el chico Tonks, quien algunos días atrás le había revelado en una carta, que habían aparecido dos chicas que decían ser sus hermanas y que también, le dijeron que él, era el hijo de los temibles Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, por una parte, Gemma se sintió aliviada porque sabía que si sus padres se enteraban del verdadero origen de Antares, ya no se opondrían, pero no sabía si en algún punto podría volver a Inglaterra, no por lo menos hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera hacer su propia voluntad.

El siguiente año, cuando Antares cumplió los 17 y salió de Hogwarts, la guerra se había volcado sobre el mundo mágico, sus padres estaban más renuentes que nunca a que volviera a casa, decían que ahí estaría segura, por más que sus padres sirvieran a Voldemort, jamás arriesgarían a su única hija a morir como muchos otros Death Eaters habían hecho. Gemma no tardó demasiado en llegar a la mayoría de edad y un día cercano a la última batalla, cuando el mundo mágico estaba a merced del régimen del lord obscuro, ella simplemente decidió aparecerse en la casa Lestrange, Antares estaba de guardia, mirando alrededor con sus profundos ojos negros, esta vez, lo suficientemente brillantes de preocupación.

Los ruidos de movimiento entre las plantas, hicieron al chico reaccionar rápidamente, lanzó un hechizo de cuerdas y la ató haciéndola caer al piso, al acercarse, no tuvo más que mirar sus ojos para poder reconocerla, de inmediato la soltó y preocupado le dijo _'qué haces aquí??? Cómo… tus padres saben que has venido a Inglaterra???', _Gemma negó con el rostro y susurrando le respondió _'vine por ti y si hay que tomar un bando, yo tomo el mismo en el que tú estés'_, él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y desde entonces, protegerla. Sólo entre los tres hermanos Lestrange sabían su secreto, sólo entre ellos podrían protegerse y ahora, Antares tenía una nueva razón para hacer lo correcto, sus padres, sus hermanas, su sobrino por nacer y ahora Gemma, la que decidió abandonarlo todo por él.

Antares y sus dos hermanas seguían peleando su propia batalla, Saiph cada vez era un blanco más accesible, su avanzado embarazo la hacía claramente detectable, y Atria, se esforzaba por mantener frente a los seguidores del Lord Obscuro la magnífica careta que los tres llevaban de Death Eaters y ayudando a Severus Snape sin siquiera saberlo. Durante la batalla final, las preocupaciones no se hicieron menores, Gemma, desde la distancia, había estado ayudando a Antares, no sólo a esquivar hechizos, sino a poder llegar hasta su contacto, para avisarles que el último golpe estaba listo. Antares y Atria a un lado, fueron testigos de la traición de los Malfoy a su antaño maestro, ambos, satisfechos, supieron que por fin, sus tíos estaban haciendo lo correcto. Finalmente, cuando el cuerpo de Voldemort cayó sin vida dentro de Hogwarts, Antares y Atria, tomaron a Gemma y la sacaron de ahí, aparecerían en el momento que fuera realmente necesario.

Cuando todo había por fin terminado, Gemma y Antares se ocuparon de la atención de Alessa en San Mungo, había quedado muy lastimada, jamás volvería a ser la misma y Augustus, el padre de Gemma, había muerto durante la pelea. Una vez juntos, Antares decidió que él y Gemma debían disfrutar de la relación que les habían negado y tras poco menos de un año de relación, decidieron casarse.

En el muro de la casa de Castle Hill, una foto enmarcada en plata labrada, mostraba a Antares y Gemma detrás de unos columpios infantiles, donde él mecía cuidadosamente a una niña de cabello negro rizado y piel trigueña: Sheratan, y ella, a un lado, sentada sosteniendo a un pequeño de expresivos ojos negros y cabello castaño que reía alegremente: Sabik.

* * *

Sigrid, gracias por seguir la serie, es bueno que la disfrutes y sobre todo, las recomendaciones que nos haces capítulo a capítulo, han sido tomadas en cuenta.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black_

* * *

**Apéndice B - Nombres de los Personajes de este Capítulo.**

**_Gemma _**(Alpha Coronae Borealis) También llamada Alphecca, proviene del árabe _an-na´ir al-fakkah_, "la que brilla en el agujero" (el anillo de estrellas). El nombre de Gemma alude a su posición como joya de la corona dentro de la constelación.

**_Antares _**(Alpha Scorpii) Su distintivo color rojizo ha hecho de ella un objeto de interés en muchas sociedades del pasado. Está situada en el centro de la constelación de Scorpio, lo cual explica su otro nombre, de origen árabe, _Kalb al-Akrab_ (_el corazón del escorpión_).

**_Sheratan _**(Beta Arietis) Viene de Al Sharatain, or Ash-Sharatan, "Los dos signos", la forma dual de Al Sharat. Refiere a una convergencia entre los signos Aries y Piscis en la posición del mapa estelar.

**_Sabik _**(Eta Ophiuchi) Segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación del Ofiuco (el portador de la serpiente), aunque el origen de su nombre no es claro, se sabe que proviene del árabe y que puede significar "el que precede" o "el que viene antes".


	7. 6th Portrait: El amor después del amor

Les traigo la sexta fotografía de este album, espero que la disfruten, en este caso, se trata de la segunda y última de las viñetas, basada en personajes completamente de mi creación.

La canción de esta imagen es: **El amor después del amor, **de Fito Páez. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**6th Portrait: ****El amor después del amor **

Atria Lestrange era lo que todo el mundo podía catalogar como la perfecta combinación entre la sangre Lestrange y la sangre Black, un porte increíblemente elegante, una cara de muñeca que derretía, unos ojos que podían ser mortalmente fríos y cálidamente sanadores y los modales de toda una dama inglesa, de los que cualquier madre podría sentirse verdaderamente orgullosa. Era esa quizá la razón por la que más de un muchacho la miraba de lejos y no se atrevía a acercarse, temiendo ser rechazado por ser tan poca cosa para ella.

Lo que muy poca gente sabía, era que detrás de aquella perfecta damita de sociedad, se escondía una chica alegre, ruidosa y por demás dulce, lo mismo podía enternecerse por un cachorro abandonado, que exaltarse ante la belleza de un atardecer, era simplemente impredecible y espontánea, la clase de chica que cualquiera podría amar tener a su lado, pero a la que veían como inalcanzable.

Jesse Hornby era un chico despreocupado, en realidad, podía pasar por el cínico perfecto, cabello castaño, largo y estratégicamente desordenado, ojos azul cielo y el uniforme cuidadosamente desaliñado para completar el efecto del rebelde sin causa; sus padres siempre se habían tomado demasiado en serio la pose de su hijo, a grado tal, que desesperados, le enviaron a Durmstrang para que aprendiera disciplina y volviera a lo que llamaban "el buen camino". Para Jesse, Durmstrang fueron unas divertidas y heladas vacaciones largas, que le permitían aprender un poco de esto y algo más de aquello, su declarada desfachatez le volvía un anzuelo irresistible para quien le mirara de cerca.

Atria y Jesse, sin duda alguna eran abismalmente distintos, a grado tal, que nadie podía imaginarse que en algún momento pudieran emparejar, sin embargo, debían hacerlo, ya que así había sido arreglado casi desde que ambos tenían un año de edad. Él era un soñador incorregible, todo un filósofo y de haber sido muggle, probablemente habría sido un trovador metido en cuanta causa política, social o ambiental pudiese cruzársele por el camino; en tanto ella, había sido cuidadosamente preparada para convertirse en una aristócrata de esas de portada del jet-set, atendiendo obviamente a fastuosos compromisos y llegado el momento, unirse a la vieja causa del Lord Obscuro.

Jesse había pasado la mayor parte del poco tiempo que pasaba con sus padres repitiendo que jamás se casaría con una sangre pura "snob", que preferiría buscarse una bonita pastora muggle antes de casarse con alguien a quien no había visto jamás. Atria, por su parte, había suplicado a su abuelo que rompiera el compromiso, argumentaba que jamás podría lograr cimentar una buena familia con un desconocido. Por obvio, ambos recibían siempre la misma respuesta, un NO tajante, seguido por un _'aprenderán a vivir como pareja, el tiempo hará su trabajo'_.

En una de tantas fiestas a las que Atria asistía continuamente y Jesse era materialmente arrastrado fue que el destino se encargó de ponerlos de frente; ella se había alejado a un balcón de la enorme casa de sus tíos Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy buscando un poco de aire fresco y él, simplemente huía de la mirada vigilante de su madre para fumar un cigarrillo clandestino. El humo del cigarrillo se encargó de hacerles encontrarse y tras una breve recriminación de la chica, él sonrió tirando el cigarrillo por un costado, decidiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que entablar conversación con aquella perfecta extraña _'disculpa el atrevimiento, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?'_, preguntaba Jesse haciendo gala de unos modales que sus padres pensaban que no tenía, a lo que ella respondió _'Isabelle¿y tú eres?'_, respondió Atria con una disimulada sonrisa ladeada _'Hornby, Jesse Hornby'_ dijo él galante, como imitando a ese personaje muggle James Bond, por lo que Atria no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, sabía que muchos chicos muggles emulaban al personaje en sus galanteos cuando intentaban quedar bien con una chica.

Así pues, pasó la fiesta, entre risas y comentarios de ambos chicos, que sin notarlo, habían pasado horas en aquel balcón sin tomar en cuenta a la gente que danzaba y departía en el salón a sus espaldas, finalmente, se despidieron, no sin antes intercambiar direcciones para seguir en contacto, ya que ambos volverían al colegio en cuestión de días. Al siguiente invierno, ambos volvieron a casa, con varios paquetes de cartas ordenadas en sus baúles, por alguna extraña razón, se habían identificado demasiado, aunque era claro que en definitiva no eran para nada similares; fue al volver a Londres que a ambos les fue dicho que había llegado el momento de conocer a su prometido y prometida respectivamente, ambos se negaban y seguían escribiéndose con quejas respectivas a esa comida de navidad, en que a ambos les coartarían la libertad de elegir.

Atria, resignada, miró su mano izquierda, tratando de imaginarla con ese anillo de compromiso que días después pondrían en su dedo y entonces supo que debía decirle a Jesse, que aunque sólo se habían visto una vez y se habían conocido más por cartas, ella comenzaba a apreciarle mucho más que a un amigo, que incluso podría llamar amor a esa sensación en su cuerpo; Jesse, al leer la carta, sintió sus piernas flaqueando y con una sonrisa por demás tonta, se puso a redactar una larguísima carta, en que decía a Isabelle, con cada mínimo detalle que él sentía lo mismo y que esperaba poder librarse de una voluntad que no era suya para poder estar con ella. Ambos durmieron sonriendo, sabiendo que se amaban aunque tal vez no estarían juntos jamás.

Llegada la fecha de aquella comida aciaga, Jesse fue obligado a vestir correctamente para pedir la mano de su novia y Atria simplemente se miraba frente al espejo, sintiéndose totalmente ajena a ello. No hace falta mencionar detalle alguno de aquella reunión, en que ambos caminaron hacia la lujosa sala de los Lestrange como si fuesen un par de condenados a muerte, pero fue mayor aún la sorpresa, al descubrirse uno frente al otro con un compromiso arreglado que por primera vez, quizá en siglos, sería algo funcional aún antes de hacerlo formal.

Cuando Atria terminó el colegio, sólo pasaron un par de semanas para que la boda se llevara a cabo, ambos lucían felices y radiantes, como se supone que debe lucir una pareja que está a punto de unir para siempre sus vidas. El siguiente año de su boda, la guerra se levantó impune sobre el mundo mágico y una vez más, siguiendo con lo planeado para ellos, ambos fueron marcados como seguidores de Voldemort, Jesse trató de abrazar la causa, sin embargo, veía que su Isabelle se había parado en el filo de la navaja, seguida de cerca por sus hermanos y su cuñada, él no pudo hacer más que cuidarle las espaldas y ocuparse de que jamás descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones. Y como es bien sabido, un año después todo terminaba, el mundo mágico estaba a salvo y Jesse simplemente agradecía que su naciente familia estuviera a salvo.

Atria y Jesse se dedicaron a viajar, a conocer y seguir conociéndose, así se les fueron varios años más de su floreciente matrimonio, pasado su sexto aniversario, sorprendieron a las familias con la próxima llegada de un bebé, quien nació justo el día de su séptimo aniversario de bodas, el niño había heredado las facciones de su madre y el porte desgarbado del padre, le llamaron Pollux, y dos años después el pequeño Mizar, cuyos ojos azul cielo chispeaban en todo momento. Moviéndose dentro de un marco de caoba e incrustaciones plata, se veía un mantel de picnic, un canasto y varios globos que flotaban en el aire, sobre el mantel, Atria y Jesse mirando como Pollux sostenía a Mizar de las manos, ayudándole a dar algunos titubeantes pasos.

* * *

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black_

* * *

**_Apéndice C - Nombres de los personajes de esta viñeta._**

**Jesse **no tiene un significado en especial, su función es básicamente marcar un contraste entre este peculiar muchacho y la mediana de los Lestrange.

**Atria **(Alpha TrA) es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Triángulo Austral. Su nombre es una contracción de su denominación de Bayer "**A**lpha **Tri**anguli **A**ustralis".

**Pollux **(Beta Geminorum) Su nombre hace referencia al hermano inmortal de los Dioscuros.

**Mizar **(Tetha Ursae Majoris) De las tres estrellas que forman la cola de la osa, es la que está en medio, entre Benetnasch y Alioth. Su nombre proviene del árabe ميزر _mi'zar_, que significa "pretina" o "faja".


	8. 7th Portrait: Por Besarte

De nuevo por aquí, entregándoles la séptima viñeta de la colección. Vamos exactamente a la mitad y en esta ocasión, les traigo una parejita canon, de esas que casi todo el mundo adora y de las pocas que respeté seriamente en este universo alterno.

La canción de esta viñeta es **_Por Besarte_**, de Lu, disfrútenla.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**7th. Portrait: ****Por Besarte **

Harry y Ginny sabían que si algo habían de recordar con alegre nostalgia, sería los muros y torres del viejo Hogwarts, no sólo por ser la cuna de su educación mágica, o el hogar cálido y amoroso que no había conocido nunca, era también el lugar que les había visto encontrarse, reconocerse y enamorarse uno del otro, dónde ella había alcanzado la seguridad suficiente para provocar que Harry la mirara y el coraje en aquel para finalmente estar a su lado.

Desde su primer juego, Harry supo que lo suyo realmente, estaba en montar una escoba y surcar los cielos, mejor aún si estaba acompañado de la adrenalina de atrapar la diminuta y escurridiza snitch; para Ginny, el deporte mágico por excelencia, había resultado una excusa perfecta para estar cerca de Harry, a pesar de que todo se había complicado un poco cuando Dean Thomas tuvo que suplir a una herida Katie Bell y sin duda alguna, lo que jamás iba a olvidar, era ese último partido contra Ravenclaw en su quinto año, dónde un partido ganado, había significado ver uno de sus anhelos más secretos cumplido: Un largo beso entre ella y Harry en la sala común, dejando en perfecta claridad que sería el principio de algo que sería para siempre.

Una vez que estuvieron juntos, dedicaban cada momento probable a permanecer juntos, a mirarse, abrazarse y recuperar cada momento que habían perdido por la negligencia del moreno; sin embargo, aquel año, con el descubrimiento de la existencia de los Horcruxes y la inesperada aparición del Half-Blood Prince, las cosas fueron tomando un giro imprevisto. La noche en que Harry abandonó Hogwarts para acompañar a Dumbledore, en lo que ambos desconocían, sería su última empresa, todo lo que podía pensar, mientras sacaba al anciano y debilitado profesor de aquella inhóspita cueva, era en lo mucho que lamentaba no haberse despedido de Ginny y en cómo el sabor de sus labios le llenaba la piel con tan sólo recordarla.

Dentro del castillo, las cosas no estaban mejor que en aquel alejado paraje británico, en realidad, todo pintaba para ser aún peor, no importando la fuerte vigilancia y seguridad en el castillo, alguien había logrado introducir Death Eaters dentro del colegio y no sólo eso, se estaba dando una guerra sin cuartel, en que maestros, miembros de la orden del Fénix y los únicos cuatro miembros del DA que quedaban en el castillo, defendían ferozmente aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos y ella, con su marea roja flotando agitadamente a su paso, escuchaba como Félix Felicis le decía una y otra vez cómo ir salvándose, mientras en su alma, esperaba que Harry volviera sano y salvo de dónde quiera que estuviese, aunque un extraño presentimiento le invadía la mente.

La devastación llegó a su punto álgido, cuando Harry, incrédulo, salió de la inmovilización a que había sido sometido por el Director, que unos segundos antes había caído por las almenas de la torre de astronomía completamente inerte. Él, lleno de ira y de rabia, inmovilizó a uno de los Death Eaters que habían subido a la torre y que había sido el último en intentar bajar, corriendo tras el traidor Snape y el cobarde Malfoy, la suplicante voz del director aún le provocaba escalofríos en la columna y corrió, corrió deseando acabar con el traidor y su cobarde protegido, corrió rogando que no fuese Ginny quién había muerto, corrió esperando que esa carrera apagara el doloroso incendio que le abrasaba el pecho.

Ginny le vio pasar como alma que lleva el diablo, dedicándole una fugaz y triste sonrisa, y él no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada, hasta el momento en que Ginny buscó su mano para alejarlo del cuerpo de Dumbledore y luego, aquella conversación con los adultos en la enfermería, en que veía a un Lupin devastado cayendo pesadamente sobre una silla con el rostro entre las manos, a una Tonks que miraba por todas partes sin saber que hacer y una marejada de cabezas pelirrojas que lloraban en silencio en memoria del profesor y de un miembro de su familia brutalmente atacado por un hombre lobo, que yacía inconsciente en una cama… finalmente, el doloroso canto de Fawkes antes de dejar para siempre el colegio.

Durante las exequias, todos parecían invadidos por sus recuerdos, por lo que para cada uno llegó a significar el grandioso mago que era objeto de todos los honores y entonces, Harry supo que no podía permitir que nadie más muriera por él, que dejaría Hogwarts y a Ginny para protegerla y para emprender por sí mismo la búsqueda de los Horcruxes faltantes. Ginny, con el rostro casi inexpresivo le escuchó y entendió que eso era lo que él debía hacer y que, aunque no sabía si volvería con vida, siempre guardaría una esperanza y el gran amor que sentía por él.

Durante el siguiente año, se vieron en realidad muy poco tiempo, sólo en su cumpleaños y las vísperas de la boda de Bill y Fleur, un incidente provocó una huída forzada de la madriguera y ellos permanecieron meses separados, meses largos y difíciles, ella encerrada en Hogwarts completamente ajena a lo que sucedía con él, y él, enfrentando peligros y situaciones delicadas sin poder comunicarse con ella. La última noche, aquella en que el destino del mundo mágico habría de decidirse, todo el DA se había congregado, estaban listos y dispuestos a pelear, por el honor, por la libertad y entre la confusión de la llegada de más de un miembro de la Orden y otros magos dispuestos a pelear, sus miradas se encontraron, una breve sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros y ella, sin voz, le dijo _'estoy contigo, te amo… bienvenido a casa'_, Harry pintó un disimulado beso en sus labios en dirección de la pelirroja y ella se dispuso a comenzar la batalla.

Una vez que todo hubiese terminado, cuando Hogwarts abrió de nuevo sus puertas bajo la experta dirección de Minerva McGonagall, Harry y Ginny volvieron a terminar sus estudios, habían decidido casarse en cuanto fuera posible, pero si habían esperado tanto y pasado por tantas cosas, bien valía la pena aguardar un poco más por hacer todo en forma correcta. Un año después de que Ginny terminara su preparación e ingresara al entrenamiento de Aurores, se llevó a cabo una bellísima boda en los jardines del viejo Hogwarts, dónde Harry y Ginny, por fin verían consumada la ilusión de estar juntos.

Un marco dorado con esmeraldas parecía disonante con el resto de los marcos en el muro, en él, Ginny y Harry aparecían al pié de un árbol de navidad con los trillizos James, Lily y Sirius tratando de abrir una caja envuelta con un papel metálico brillante, en una de sus esquinas inferiores, la pulcra caligrafía de Ginny con una leyenda versando _'Feliz Navidad y venturoso año 2000. Besos Harry, Ginny, James, Lily & Sirius P.'_

* * *

Como nota, usé la caligrafía de Ginny, refiriéndola como muy pulcra decidiendo sobre las impresiones serigráficas que salieron con lo que se comercializó en bolsas y mochilas para el lanzamiento de Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	9. 8th Portrait: Sin miedo a nada

Les traigo la octava viñeta de la serie... cada vez nos vamos acercando más al final de la colección, no olviden dejar comentarios. En esta ocasión, les traigo a otra parejita canon, en lo particular, no es una viñeta que me haya hecho muy feliz, porque no había tanto que trabajarle, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

La canción de esta viñeta es: **_Sin Miedo a Nada_**, de Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**8th. Portrait: Sin miedo a nada **

Bill y Fleur se habían conocido en un momento muy raro, ella sólo era una estudiante de Beauxbatons que había llegado a Hogwarts por el torneo de los tres magos, mientras él, acompañaba a su madre a darle ánimos a Harry Potter, siendo ellos lo más próximo que él tenía a una familia. Al principio, apenas se habían puesto atención, varios años habían pasado antes de que Bill volviera a su vieja _alma mater_, como resultado, una dulce nostalgia de los viejos tiempos le invadió cuando miró la mesa de Gryffindor a un costado del gran comedor.

Él jamás notó que en esos momentos, una mirada aparentemente desdeñosa se encontraba fija en él desde que entró al salón, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Fleur ondeaba su cabello plateado, tratando de llamar su atención, quizá por la magia antaña, o por simple coincidencia, pero ella sabía que ese muchacho, debía ser para ella.

Al entrar al laberinto de la tercera prueba, Fleur no sólo iba desconcentrada tras mirar a Bill sonriendo, sonriendo a Harry, a su madre y en un segundo, también a ella, lo suficientemente distraída, como para no estar alerta cuando Krum, bajo un imperius, le atacara por la espalda sacándole de la competencia, cuando su cuerpo fue sacado del laberinto por Hagrid, el primero en correr a auxiliarla fue Bill, quien con su preparación y experiencia como rompe hechizos, sabía qué contra maldición usar para poder despertarla.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encontró, fue los ojos color marrón de Bill Weasley examinándola con presteza, taladrándola con esa profunda mirada que le hacía sentirse confundida sobre el motivo de que estuviese tan cerca de ella, notó un leve rubor subir a su rostro y con debilitada voz murmuró _'me encuentgo bien, no debe pgeocupagse'_, él se sonrió al verla de regreso y le ayudó a incorporarse, casi de inmediato. La Sra. Pomfrey se había acercado a cubrirla con una manta, recriminando a Bill su "inoportuna" intervención; en realidad, Bill había perdido la mitad de aquel sermón, pues se había perdido en los ojos de aquella hermosa chica, que le sonreía tímidamente.

Tras los sucesos trágicos de aquel torneo, ninguno de los dos sintió apropiado aproximarse en medio de la confusión y tristeza de los habitantes del castillo y dejando pasar los días, Fleur sólo pensó, que era tiempo de salir de Francia y perfeccionar su inglés en Inglaterra. Tiempo después de que ella volviese a su colegio para graduarse, hizo todos los arreglos con el ministerio de magia francés, que le había conseguido una licencia para formarse como rompe hechizos en la academia de Inglaterra; apenas podía creer su suerte, ahora podría buscar a aquel muchacho, para por fin agradecerle como era debido por salvar su vida tan rápidamente.

Un gnomo que trabajaba para Gringotts, fue a buscar a Bill Weasley que estaba reforzando la seguridad de las cámaras especiales, el pelirrojo miró con tedio a aquel pequeño ser, que estaba frente a él hablando en tono autoritario _'Griphook te ha asignado como tutor este año, una novata que viene de Francia estará a tu cargo, así que no habrá trabajos foráneos'_, le informaba Retack a Bill, que no había tenido más opción que acatar aquella orden, así que subió al recibidor por el expediente de su nueva alumna y con fastidio pensó _'tutor… y de una francesita odiosa'_, bufó hastiado y se dirigió a la oficina para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

Fleur no cabía en si misma de la impresión que le había causado ver que su tutor sería nada menos que el chico que se había decidido a buscar _'me han ahogado todo el tgabajo'_, pensó para sí, mientras él se presentaba y comenzaba a hacerle preguntas técnicas para medir su nivel de conocimiento y determinar el punto de partida en su entrenamiento. Por su parte, Bill sólo se reía de si mismo para sus adentros, recordó cómo la había conocido y se reprimió de negar con la cabeza mientras la escuchaba respondiendo sus preguntas.

Bill y Fleur fueron haciéndose amigos, y después, la convivencia y las cosas en común les fueron llevando a enamorarse uno del otro, de tal suerte que tras sólo un año de haberse conocido, habían hecho formal su relación, para total regocijo de ellos y la absoluta incomodidad de la madre y hermana de él. Durante aquel verano, cuando apenas se cumpliría un año de la llegada de Fleur a Inglaterra, pasaron algunos días en la madriguera, Ginny y Molly Weasley estaban no sólo molestas, sino al borde de la histeria, poco soportaban a la chica con sus peculiares maneras y que todo el tiempo hablara de cómo las cosas eran diferentes y mejores en Francia.

Habían decidido comprometerse, la inestabilidad que existía en el mundo mágico los había invadido y estaban convencidos de que con un poco de amor entre ellos, bastaría para sentir menos agresiva la dura época que estaban por enfrentar. Las mujeres Weasley aún esperaban que se diera un milagro que regresara a Fleur a su país sin opción a volver, pero a medida que los días iban pasando, se podía ver como ambos estaban más unidos y en un arranque de euforia, decidieron casarse el verano siguiente.

Durante ese año de preparativos y planes, se dio el inicio de la guerra, la segunda guerra ocasionada por el perverso Lord Voldemort que ya había comenzado a causar estragos en el mundo mágico, llegando a trágico final cuando se dio a conocer la muerte de Dumbledore y las horas de angustiosa espera por noticias de la recuperación de Bill, había sido atacado y herido por el salvaje lupino Fenrir Greyback. Molly pensó que tal vez Fleur se arrepentiría de la idea de casarse con Bill al desconocer cuáles serían los efectos de aquel ataque y se atrevió a sugerirlo, a lo que ella, indignada respondió que aquellas heridas en su rostro, no eran más que la huella de que su futuro esposo era un hombre de enorme valentía.

En los primeros días del siguiente verano, la madriguera se convirtió en un constante ir y venir de gente, arreglar detalles, recibir a la familia de la novia, concluir preparativos, calmar los ánimos y finalmente, llegar a ese gran día. Como debía ser, la boda llegó, las familias estaban reunidas en un evento sencillo y hermoso; en medio de toda aquella alegría por los recién casados, un repentino llamado de alerta, confusión, duda y un ataque imprevisto, nublaron lo que debía haber sido perfección. Los meses siguientes estuvieron cargados de angustia, visitantes clandestinos inesperados y finalmente, una épica batalla.

Con el fin de la guerra, un dorado amanecer cubrió los campos bañados en sangre y piedras, dentro del lastimado castillo se hacía el recuento de los daños; Bill y Fleur caminaban a la orilla del lago tomados de la mano, se detuvieron cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore y se sonrieron con tranquilidad, sabiendo que, su hijo por nacer, crecería en un mundo tranquilo y feliz. Seis meses después de aquella escena, Bill y Fleur presentaban orgullosos a Victoire, su primera hija. En el muro de las fotografías, bordeados por un sencillo marco plateado, Bill y Fleur se veían felices en el sofá más grande de su chalet a orillas de la playa, en sus regazos, Victoire y Sophie, con las manos sobre los hombros de Yves, que se encontraba sentado en medio de ellas, los cinco sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

Sigrid, gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que hayas disfrutado la de Harry y Ginny, y sí, en franca guerra contra el horrible "Albus Severus Potter".

Slash, gracias por el review... aunque creo que deberías fijarte con más calma, jamás emparejaría hombres, no soy de escribir slash.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	10. 9th Portrait: De Vuelta

De nuevo estoy aquí, presentándoles la novena viñeta de la serie, poco a poco nos vamos acercando más al final de la colección, particularmente, vienen a partir de aquí, las más me han gustado, tanto por la canción que las inspira, como por las mezclas que se han hecho para poder darle sabor a las historias.

En esta ocasión, la canción elegida es: **_De Vuelta_**, de Nuria Fergo.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**9th. Portrait: ****De vuelta**

Hannah y Neville se habían conocido desde su primer día en Hogwarts, incluso antes de llegar al colegio; Neville corría por todo el tren pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a su escurridizo sapo. Él lo recordaba claramente, había irrumpido en compartimiento en que ella y Hermione charlaban alegremente sobre el colegio; ella, por su parte, recordaba como Neville había entrado abriendo la puerta de golpe, preguntando muy abrupto si alguien había visto su sapo y después, caer al piso al enredársele los pies tratando de salir de ahí.

Neville no era un chico muy brillante y de no haber sido por aquellos milagrosos rebotes cuando lo dejaron caer a propósito por una baranda del jardín, su familia entera le habría dado por _squib_, tampoco se sentía particularmente atractivo, más bien se percibía como "feucho y simplón". Hannah era tímida, demasiado para una niña que había crecido con todo el apoyo y seguridad con que podía crecer cualquier chico en el mundo mágico, siempre había tenido la sonrisa dulce de su madre y el gesto de perpetua sorpresa de su padre, era linda, pero su inseguridad la disminuía.

Ambos habían encontrado un refugio claro y seguro en los invernaderos del colegio, quizá carecía del glamour del quidditch, o de la pericia de los gobstones, pero ambos eran buenos con las plantas. Fue entre tierra y enormes macetas, que una linda amistad se fue forjando entre ellos, más de una vez se curaron minúsculas heridas en las manos uno al otro y terminaban riendo por alguna idea simple.

Se parecían demasiado y tenían en común desde el sabor preferido de grageas de Bertie Bott, hasta que las flores cantarinas eran un regalo de muy mal gusto. Durante varios años, Neville se sorprendió a sí mismo despertando a mitad de la noche recordando las sonrisas de Hannah o apuntando ideas que tendría que comentarle al día siguiente.

Llegado su sexto año en el colegio, Neville se levantó una mañana de sábado, para salir corriendo con varios pergaminos y una buena dotación de ranas de chocolate; estaba seguro que Hannah agradecería aquel dulce calor en una mañana tan fría, mientras conversaban antes del desayuno. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Hannah vestida y con su baúl a un lado en la escalera principal _'¿se va? eso no puede ser ¿a dónde¡¿por qué no me dijo nada?!'_, pensaba él contrariado, mientras ella se le había lanzado al cuello, dejándole caer algunas lágrimas que le humedecieron el saco del pijama.

Ensimismado y algo pálido, se dirigió al gran comedor, varios de sus compañeros fueron llegando perezosos a tomar el desayuno y les vio despertar con agitación al leer el profeta de ese día, asomó su cabeza por encima de uno de los diarios y sin más, salió corriendo a su sala común, en el encabezado había visto sólo dos palabras: Abbott – Muerta. Recordó que Hannah había estado decaída, temiendo por la seguridad de su familia ante la guerra y pensó que esa mañana, sus temores se habían materializado.

No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir, sólo sabía que quería estar con ella, hacerle saber que no estaba sola y que daría su mano derecha y su varita con tal de poder estar a su lado en ese momento. Pasaron varios días y no hubo respuesta al mensaje que había enviado y en otro punto de Gran Bretaña, la familia Abbott despedía a un miembro muy querido, Hannah se sentía vacía cuando puso aquella rosa blanca en el féretro de su madre, su mundo se había venido abajo y estaba más sola que nunca.

Poco tiempo después, se producía el ataque en Hogwarts, aquel que había de costarle la vida al viejo director; Hannah lamentó no haber estado ahí para defender su segundo hogar, para descargar todo el dolor que esos asesinos le habían provocado y sobre todo, lamentó haber dejado solo a Neville, de quien desconocía su suerte, pues hacía tiempo que no le escribía. Ella no le culpaba por el silencio, pues ella misma había evitado responder las cartas de su amigo… _'¿amigo? no… él es mucho más que eso para ti'_, murmuró la chica por lo bajo, poco antes de prácticamente exigir a su familia ir a las exequias de Dumbledore.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Hannah corrió al gran comedor, buscaba con la mirada a Neville, y dejó a todas sus amigas con la palabra en la boca cuando escuchó que el muchacho estaba en la enfermería; agitada abrió de golpe las puertas de roble de la sala, había mucha gente ahí, pero fue casi inmediato que lo vio, medio sentado en la cama y acompañado por su abuela, que le ayudaba a ponerse la túnica del uniforme. No necesitaron más que una mirada para entenderse y se tiraron uno a los brazos de la otra, tan sólo murmurando muy bajo un breve _'me hiciste falta'_, y uno apoyado en el otro, permanecieron el resto del tiempo, durante el funeral y después de el.

El siguiente año, cuando el clímax de la guerra alcanzó los muros del castillo, Neville se había metido en suficientes problemas como para hallar un escondite lo suficientemente seguro para él y después de varios estudiantes, que encabezados por Hannah, se unieron a él en la rebeldía contra el régimen de los Death Eaters en el colegio. Las palabras se hicieron innecesarias entre ellos, se tenían uno al otro y eso era suficiente para mantenerse en pie, luchando.

La noche en que Harry Potter volvió al colegio, fueron los primeros en animar la rebelión y poco a poco se fueron uniendo cada vez más estudiantes, la DA en pleno y también magos de la Orden del Fénix, el final se aproximaba y sabían que lucharían hasta el final. Entre la confusión de la batalla, Hannah se vio a sí misma con el viejo sombrero seleccionador en las manos y un impulso le hizo lanzarlo hacia Neville, que en cuanto lo tocó, vio caer la liviana espada plateada de Gryffindor; ella le miró impactada y él, tras verla un segundo por el rabillo del ojo, supo lo que tenía que hacer _'por mis padres, por su madre y por un mundo feliz, sin la muerte que significan'_.

Un destello fugaz de color plata surcó el aire y después un golpe sordo de algo cayendo pesadamente sobre el piso, Hannah corrió a abrazarse a él y besarlo profundamente. Un año más tarde, el antiguo caserón de los Longbottom se había vestido de gasas y flores, Hannah y Neville brindaban por la dicha que les esperaba siendo una nueva familia.

En el muro de la casa de Castle Hill, un sencillo marco plata completamente liso, dejaba ver a Neville vestido con un sobrio traje muggle gris, cargando en cada brazo a dos pequeños de ojos azules y cabello negro increíblemente parecidos entre sí, al igual que casi idénticos a él mismo, a su lado, Hannah enfundada en un vaporoso vestido aqua y luciendo una dulce sonrisa al acariciar un prominente vientre de unos siete meses de embarazo.

* * *

Sigrid: no tan canon, pero sigo por la línea de personajes oficiales... jejejeje ya el spin off vendrá después, gracias por seguir leyendo.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._

* * *

_NdA:_ Quisiera comentar que probablemente esta viñeta tenga un error grave de congruencia, pero en este momento me encuentro imposibilitada de revisar mis libros de la saga para poder corroborarlo, además, en caso de que no fuera la madre de Hannah o no fuera ella misma, sino otro personaje, el hecho en sí, le agrega un poco de énfasis a la historia por sí misma. 


	11. 10th Portrait: Hoy ten miedo de mí

De nuevo por aquí, con la décima viñeta de la serie, esta me gusta mucho, por tratarse de un personaje tan querido para muchos de nosotros... mi manera de rendirle tributo en un universo alterno.

Como siempre, espero que disfruten de la lectura y en este caso, la canción es: **_Hoy ten miedo de mi_**, de Fernando Delgadillo.

**

* * *

**

**Family Portraits**

**10th. Portrait: Hoy ten miedo de mí **

Fred Weasley había estado en compañía de su hermano desde que estaban en el vientre de Molly, todo el mundo los describía a él y George como un par de gotas de agua: exactamente iguales; solían adivinarse los pensamientos y completarse las frases, eran una máquina perfecta que funcionaba con sólo estar los dos presentes; mentes brillantes, mucho muy brillantes, pero totalmente distintas entre sí.

Cuando el fruto de su esfuerzo se vio premiado con el nacimiento de Weasley Wizard Wheezes, supo que en adelante, la quebradera de dedos por falta de dinero, jamás volvería a ser un problema, él y George habían producido un lucrativo negocio y tenía a los pies cuanto podía desear, o eso era lo que creía, como bien sabemos, la diosa fortuna y el manipulador destino se encargan de hacer que todo lo que tenemos por cierto, se tambalee peligrosamente en un santiamén.

Una tarde de cálido verano, Fred salió a caminar por el Callejón Diagon, le era difícil reconocer frente a su hermano que el bullicio de la tienda y la creciente popularidad había empezado a colmarle el plato, necesitaba aire fresco y por una vez durante el día, no ver los montones y montones de cajas de productos apiladas en la trastienda del local. Caminaba con paso tan distraído, que no reparó en que otra persona, tanto o más fastidiada que él, venía en contrasentido caminando por la calle, ninguno de los dos lo había notado, cuando se estrellaron de frente quedando a tan sólo media nariz de distancia de la cara del otro.

Fred dio un paso hacia atrás y antes siquiera de que pudiera reclamar, quedó pasmado ante lo que veía, una bella muchacha trigueña con facciones españolas ahora más delicadas, lo miraba dejando de fruncir gradualmente el ceño. Madlena recordaba _muy_bien a Fred Weasley, quizá le sería imposible volver a confundir a los gemelos en lo que le restaba de vida _'aaaaay no… esto no puede ser'_, mascullaba casi inaudiblemente Madlena Gassman, mientras Fred le sonreía de medio lado con _ese_ gesto satisfecho que le había conocido años atrás.

Tras aquel encuentro, Madlena sintió su mente invadida por recuerdos: un cuerpo con pecosos brazos y manos delgadas, le abrazaba con premura y un par de labios ansiosos buscaban los suyos… no era la primera vez que sucedía, cada encuentro entre ellos se resumía en pasión pura. Temiéndose descubierta por su ex amante, Madlena levantó el rostro y sacudiendo su túnica, dio media vuelta diciendo _'hasta nunca, Weasley'_, y se encaminó a Gringotts, donde sabía que el pelirrojo no se atrevería a seguirla, mientras Fred murmuró a sus espaldas _'volverás… de eso me encargo yo'_.

No tardó mucho en averiguar que la muchacha se encontraba preparándose para convertirse en Auror, y estaba viviendo en una pensión en el callejón, muy cerca del sitio en que se habían encontrado; su primer impulso fue mandar una lechuza, que volviera horas después con el mensaje intacto en su pata. George se desternillaba de risa al ver la desencajada cara de su gemelo ante la lechuza que le habían devuelto, acto seguido, montones de almohadas se proyectaron sobre el risueño muchacho, que no tuvo más que salir corriendo de la habitación sin dejar de reírse.

El siguiente paso del plan: enviarle flores _'las flores siempre las hacen caer'_, pensó Fred mientras terminaba de escribir la tarjeta de las flores que un par de horas más tarde, estarían llegando al mostrador de la tienda, hechas materialmente basura, con el pequeño detalle de que esta vez , la tarjeta brillaba por su ausencia. Madlena, en su habitación de la pensión, leía sonriendo inconscientemente aquel trozo de pergamino ligeramente endurecido _'Te he extrañado, quiero verte, en Florean Fortescue a las diez. H&K. Fred W. '_, por eso había devuelto las flores, sabía que sólo Fred entendería el mensaje.

George decía a su hermano que debía darse por vencido, si ya le habían devuelto más de cinco lechuzas y una auténtica fortuna en flores con las tarjetas hechas añicos, era hora de resignarse a que la chica, no iba a hacerle ningún caso, Fred sólo sonrió estoico _'ya vendrá, eso te lo puedo jurar'_, le dijo a su hermano. George siguió a su gemelo hasta la tienda, por la que Fred salió erguido y con su chaqueta negra de piel de dragón, tal vez le darían calabazas… de nuevo, pero iría con la frente en alto.

Madlena le miró salir desde la ventana de su habitación, vio como avanzaba con parsimonia para cruzar la calle, vio como entró a la sección de mesas exteriores del local de helados y tomar asiento… Fred la esperó una, dos, tres horas y Madlena, con una sonrisa satisfecha, le miró levantarse, bajar las escaleras y volver a la tienda, destrozando a su paso la rosa roja que llevaba como presente para ella; él estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Durante las tres siguientes semanas, Madlena fue a su entrenamiento y al volver a casa, no encontró flores, dulces, lechuzas, ni algún otro indicio de que Fred hubiese tratado de localizarla, se preocupó aún más cuando vio que la persiana tipo griega del departamento superior a la tienda de los gemelos, estaba cerrada y un par de siluetas acercándose por el callejón a la puerta principal _'eso sí que no, Fred Weasley, no vas a cambiarme por ninguna tontita cualquiera'_, dijo para sí Madlena apretando los puños.

El siguiente fin de semana lo tenía libre de guardias, así que fue a la tienda, donde Fred reía ruidosamente con una chica rubia peligrosamente cerca de él, Madlena estaba tan furiosa, que salió dando un portazo. Un par de minutos más tarde, dos minúsculas lechuzas se cruzaban entre la pensión y la tienda; poco después un estallido con voces ampliadas y atronadoras se dejó escuchar _'ya entendí, me rindo y tú… tienes la cabeza más dura que he conocido en mi vida'_, seguido, se escucharon dos sonoras carcajadas y se vio salir al callejón a Madlena y Fred, que entre risas se abrazaron para después besarse largamente.

Tras revivir aquel romance clandestino que inició en Hogwarts, Madlena y Fred se comprometieron justamente la noche en que la guerra terminaba, él le había pedido matrimonio en el preciso momento en que los Death Eaters se abrían paso en avanzada hacia el castillo y ella aceptó invadida de euforia.

Un año más tarde, Fred y Madlena se encontrarían llegando a la madriguera empujando un carrito doble, en que dormían las idénticas Emma y Serena, cuatro años más tarde, se tomaría la fotografía del muro de los Malfoy: Emma y Serena sonriendo, cogidas de las manos de Fred, a un lado Madlena asustada sosteniendo a un divertido Mikel al pie del viejo sauce de la madriguera.

* * *

Un saludo y un enorme beso desde México para quienes siguen la serie y aunque no dejen huella de su paso por la lectura, también les tengo en cuenta.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	12. 11th Portrait: Me haces tanto bien

De nuevo por aquí, trayéndoles la décimo primer viñeta de la serie... creo que le he tomado cariño, pero terminará al llegar a la décimo tercera, en serio espero que este final alterno que me construí, esté siendo para ustedes una aventura, tal como lo ha venido siendo a lo largo de este tiempo para mí.

En esta ocasión, la canción no es otra que: **_Me Haces Tanto Bien_**, de Amistades Peligrosas.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**11th. Portrait: Me haces tanto bien **

Cassiopea Rowland había tenido una vida algo complicada, desde que era muy pequeña se había podido ver que su corazón era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba para el delicado tamaño de su pecho; era intensa y enamoradiza, siempre había puesto los ojos en más de una causa perdida, por tanto, terminaba generalmente con el corazón hecho jirones. Al paso del tiempo, encontró en la fotografía y el periodismo un remanso de calma en donde refugiarse y vivir en lo que ella llamaba "plena felicidad".

Cassie –como su padre solía llamarla—, asistió a Hogwarts y fue una de las más brillantes Ravenclaw de su generación, vivía encantada con estudios muggles, astronomía y encantamientos, pasaba largos ratos en la biblioteca o al pie de algún árbol leyendo, estudiando o simplemente relajándose un poco. Durante su estancia en el colegio, se negó a salir con ningún muchacho y al iniciar con su vida adulta, se dedicó a la prensa, primero cubriendo los artículos ministeriales de El Profeta, y después en un ataque de rebeldía crónica, a difundir ciertos trapos sucios en El Quibbler.

Fue justamente su ingreso al Quibbler, el que la llevó directo a un cambio drástico en su vida; había logrado mantenerse alejada de todo aquello que pudiera significarle un corazón roto _'es lo último que necesito… un tipo haciéndome la vida pesada'_, repetía a menudo, cuando sus amigas le hacían preguntas. Lejos estaba de imaginar, que su entrada esa revista, le llevaría por obra de la casualidad a perderse en las inmediaciones de St. Catchpole, donde un día de tormenta, hallaría a un pelirrojo degnomizando un enorme jardín.

George y Fred Weasley solían pasar cortas temporadas visitando a sus padres desde su memorable huída de Hogwarts, se habían convertido en adinerados empresarios. George, a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiese haber pensado, era listo y un excelente estudiante, uno muy revoltoso, pero muy bueno y se había acostumbrado a llevar una vida ¿tranquila? en compañía de su gemelo, compañero, cómplice y confidente: Fred. Ambos llevaban un rol clarísimo en la relación, Fred era el de la mente creativa y George quien perfeccionaba cada detalle en los productos y planes.

Aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, menos aún frente a Fred, George gustaba de leer y había heredado un poco de la pasión de Arthur por los muggles y sus artefactos; sabía que en algún momento esas chucherías podrían servir de algo y así fue: usando la bolsa de una aspiradora, había logrado perfeccionar la técnica de degnomización del jardín. Un día de lluvia torrencial, él y su hermano degnomizaban el jardín y fue cuando, lanzando lejos a uno de los gnomos, dio de lleno a una chica que empapada, y con el cabello cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos, cayó al suelo ante aquel golpe inesperado.

George, corrió a ver que suerte había corrido la extraña; por su lado, Cassie, trataba de incorporarse, maldiciendo por lo bajo al que le había golpeado. Pronto, George se encontró literalmente bombardeado por pergaminos empapados y sucios, gritos y uno que otro puñetazo en los hombros, Cassie se había enfurecido y cuando por fin pudo reparar en el muchacho, se sonrojó y dejó de gritarle, aunque George se empeñaba en decirle que merecía eso y más por su descuido, así fue como la ayudó a entrar en la madriguera con todo y sus pergaminos empapados.

Como era de esperarse, Molly Weasley reprendió a los gemelos fuertemente, mientras envolvía a la pobre chica en una toalla mullida y la empezaba a guiar hacia el baño para ducharse, por primera vez en años, George calló, aceptando el regaño de su madre, mientras Fred replicaba su inocencia _'¿qué diablos hacía alguien paseándose por la madriguera en pleno aguacero?' _Finalmente, Cassie bajó limpia y seca del baño de los Weasley, y George volvió a ofrecerle disculpas, entregándole sus pergaminos reparados, por lo menos lo mejor que pudo hacer en un caso de tal emergencia; ella aceptó las disculpas medio seria y después, ambos estallaron en una carcajada al ver la cara del otro.

Durante la tormenta, Cassie no tuvo más opción que esperar, no iba a arriesgarse a sufrir otro incidente igual y George, tras haberse presentado adecuadamente con ella, se ofreció a llevarle a la casa de los Lovegood en cuanto dejara de llover; así pasaron un largo rato charlando, mientras Fred sólo miraba a su hermano con algo de burla, Al pasar la lluvia, George llevó a Cassie tal como prometió, a la casa de los Lovegood, donde se despidieron tras intercambiar direcciones y quedar en enviarse lechuzas de vez en cuando.

Con el tiempo, las lechuzas se fueron convirtiendo en ocasionales encuentros en el callejón Diagon, algunas escapadas nocturnas al Londres muggle y poco a poco, a algo más que una amistad. Era obvio como se atraían, George pasaba un tiempo increíble con ella y Cassie, se sentía muy a gusto en su compañía, parecían funcionar como una máquina perfecta, se coordinaban en casi todo lo que hacían y decían… sin darse cuenta, eran prácticamente una pareja sin el título de por medio.

Una tarde, Cassie trabajaba en un artículo sentada en una mesa de Florean Fortescue y George llegó a su encuentro algo tenso y agitado, le pidió acompañarlo y le guió a la parte trasera de la tienda; _'Cassiopea… hay algo que debes saber'_, le dijo en tono serio, ella le miró atenta, escuchándole sorprendida: él colaboraba con la Orden del Fénix y que con la guerra que se levantaba, tendría que participar de la última vez que Harry Potter sería trasladado de la casa de sus tíos a un lugar seguro. Ella simplemente resopló y fue a abrazarlo, le dijo que estaría ahí para lo que fuera necesario.

A partir de entonces, Cassiopea se dedicaba no sólo a investigar su trabajo para el profeta, que cayó en el poder de Voldemort y compañía, y las notas para el Quibbler; ahora también pasaba información de prensa de primera mano a la Orden. Pasaron largo tiempo separados y también la comunicación vía lechuza se había reducido prácticamente a nada, el contacto de Cassie con la Orden era Lee Jordan, quien de vez en vez le daba mensajes cifrados en clave que sólo ellos lograban comprender.

Finalmente una noche en la transmisión de _Potterwatch_, la voz de George en tono tétrico se levantó en la radio mágica con un mensaje que sólo ella pudo ser capaz de entender _'Seamos fuertes, magos y brujas de Inglaterra, si nos mantenemos unidos, ni siquiera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podrá separarnos y cuando el sol de nuevo brille para todos, en Potterwatch, estaremos felices de saber, que TÚ, que ahora nos escuchas y todos aquellos a tu alrededor, estarán aquí para comenzar de nuevo'_.

La noche en que Harry Potter venció a Voldemort, Cassiopea estaba en un rincón apartado del gran salón, mirando a través del arco de sus enormes puertas, George la buscaba pues estaba seguro de haberla escuchado lanzar un grito de guerra. Cuando por fin la encontró, se hincó junto a ella, que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas desesperadas; George le levantó el rostro y Cassie sonrió a medias, él le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y la abrazó, ella le susurró al oído: _'estoy aquí y estoy lista para empezar de nuevo'_.

Una semana después de aquello, George sacaba sus pertenencias del piso superior de la tienda, se mudaba con Cassiopea, estaban empezando de nuevo y a su modo, no necesitaban un título para estar juntos. Tres años después, en un día de campo, se tomaría la fotografía en que Cassie y George, corrían detrás de Fred Jr. y George Jr., que a hurtadillas habían alejado la carreola donde su hermana Loraine dormía la siesta.

* * *

Sig: gracias de nuevo por pasarte por aquí, en serio valoro el tiempo que te das para seguir la serie, espero que también este otro lado del galeón te haya gustado.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	13. 12th Portrait: Limón y Sal

De nuevo por aquí, trayéndoles la penúltima viñeta... en esta ocasión, les traigo otra parejita canon, se trata de Percy Weasley y Penélope Clearwater, en esta ocasión, quiero hacer una mención especial a una ficker de la página, que con su magnífico _"Si yo tuviera una escoba"_, sirvió de inspiración para esta viñeta.

Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con esta viñeta, cuya canción es: **_Limón y Sal_**, de Julieta Venegas, que la disfruten.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**12th. Portrait: Limón y Sal **

Hogwarts era, por excelencia, el lugar de Gran Bretaña en que surgían enormes talentos mágicos, fabulosos jugadores de quidditch y bellos romances que años más tarde redituarían en más estudiantes para el colegio. Fue mudo testigo del surgimiento de parejas como Molly Prewett y Arthur Weasley; Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy; Lily Evans y James Potter, y otras muchas que habían visto nacer su relación entre los muros de piedra del castillo, viéndolos cristalizados años más tarde ya fuera de ellos.

Fue Hogwarts la que cobijó a otra curiosa pareja, una que saliera de una ronda nocturna de prefectura. Penélope Clearwater solía hacer sus rondas nocturnas con fastidio, pues le hacían sacrificar su mejor hora para estudiar y Percy Weasley, las hacía con el pecho inflado de orgullo por el magnífico cargo que ostentaba –por más que más de un estudiante se ocupara de hacerle la vida miserable y no le hiciera caso—, para ambos, una ronda nocturna, terminó siendo algo más que una tediosa labor, sería más bien, la oportunidad perfecta para poder conocerse.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Percy terminaba de recoger algunos libros del escritorio donde había estado trabajando hasta antes de bajar a cenar, Fred y George, haciendo de él su blanco favorito de burlas, se habían encargado de sacarlo de sus casillas, a lo que él, envuelto en un estoicismo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de quebrarse, decía a sus hermanos _'ronda nocturna y ustedes dos, van a dormir o comenzaré a bajarles puntos'_. Los gemelos, ante la amenaza, fueron a su dormitorio, a hacer cualquier cosa menos dormir, finalmente, podrían desquitarse del pesado de su hermano.

Por otro lado, en la sala de prefectos, una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes, miraba el rol de vigilancia para esa ronda como parte de su perfectamente establecida rutina _'P. Clearwater – Ravenclaw/P. Weasley – Gryffindor'_, mascullaba por lo bajo, una disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una noche más en que la emparejaban para trabajar con Percy, quien resultó no sólo ser encantador, sino ser todo un caballero.

Cuando Percy entró en la central de prefectos, los otros pares de prefectos comenzaban a salir, sólo pudo ver el concentrado gesto de "_Oppie"_, que le hizo perderse de fascinación; una vez la sala se quedara vacía, ella se levantó a echarse en brazos del pelirrojo, quien, con ostentoso gesto de satisfacción, le respondió el abrazo y buscó sus labios para besarle brevemente. Lo que el par de tortolitos no habían tomado en cuenta, es que la puerta se había quedado sin seguro y el chillante ruidito de los goznes de la puerta al girar sobre su costado, les hizo salir del ensueño.

Penélope se puso tan roja como el cabello de su Percy y él, a su vez, palideció al ver la pecosa carita que se asomaba por el hueco de la puerta; ésta última tapó tan rápido su rostro tratando de ahogar una carcajada, que dejó caer el trozo de pergamino que llevaba en las manos y se alejó corriendo de ahí, con dirección a su sala común. Como impulsado por resortes, Percy salió corriendo detrás de Ginny, a quien no pudo interceptar por más que intentó, unos minutos más tarde, volvería al salón de prefectos, donde _"Oppie"_, se ocupaba de entender lo que había pasado y achicharraba nerviosamente el pergamino que había levantado del piso.

Después de aquel vergonzoso incidente, Percy y Penélope fueron un poco más cuidadosos de dónde y cuándo se tomaban el momento de darse un beso, sin embargo, se les vio más juntos que de costumbre, lo cuál dio lugar a montones de habladurías entre las Ravenclaw ante la negativa de Penélope de hablar al respecto. Finalmente, ambos siguieron manteniendo su relación como "secreto" durante los siguientes dos años, en que ambos salieron del colegio.

A poco tiempo de haber concluido sus estudios, Percy y Penélope consiguieron modestos puestos dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Hacia 1994, cuando el trágico incidente de la muerte del chico Diggory en los terrenos de Hogwarts, así como la misteriosa muerte de Barty Crouch Sr., las cosas no cuadraban para nada y aunque el ministerio se encargaba de decir que no pasaba nada, se sabía que las cosas no podían estar peor.

Percy y Penélope cenaban con tranquilidad en el Caldero Chorreante, estaban llegando ya a su tercer aniversario como novios y conversaban animadamente, sin embargo, la simple presencia de _El Profeta_ en una mesa vecina, les llevó a algo que se convirtió en una acalorada discusión _'No estoy de acuerdo, simplemente… las evidencias son claras y el Ministerio se niega a verlas, Percy'_, argumentaba Penélope en un arranque de inusitada claridad mental, _'Penélope, por favor, si el Ministerio dice que no pasa nada, es porque no pasa nada'_, decía Percy poco convencido.

La discusión de la pareja fue subiendo de tono, hasta llegar a lo que Percy consideraba el tema prohibido: la separación de su familia por conservar su puesto; _'No pienso hablar de eso Penélope y si no harás más que juzgarme por una decisión que tomé meses atrás, creo que no hay discusión, es por MI futuro… nuestro futuro'_. Él notó el grave error que había cometido, ahora no sólo era egoísta con respecto a su familia, sino que lo estaba siendo con ella, que no había sido más que su incondicional, Penélope rompió en llanto y se levantó corriendo de su asiento, Percy por su lado, se quedó perplejo, sin poder siquiera reaccionar.

Penélope se negó a verlo durante ese tiempo y hasta los siguientes diez meses, no devolvía los mensajes y se ocupaba en buscar todo tipo de vía alterna con tal de no encontrarlo en el trabajo. Así llegaron a la siguiente navidad, Percy, arrepentido, fue a buscarla y de rodillas le pidió perdón, _'volveré contigo… cuando te hayas disculpado con tus padres y hermanos, eres necio, arrogante y egoísta y ni ellos, ni yo merecíamos el trato que nos diste'_, dijo ella firme y tajante. Él, derrotado, aceptó la condición, aunque no reunía el valor suficiente para buscar a su familia.

El siguiente año transcurrió con una tensión general flotando en el aire, siendo aún más pesado para Percy, puesto que Penélope había accedido a verlo, pero no perdía oportunidad de recordarle su promesa. A la caída del Ministerio, las cosas se complicaron más, hasta aquella noche, en que, Percy se enteró de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts. Él sólo tardó unos segundos en decidir, salió corriendo de su oficina, varita en mano, fue a despedirse de Penélope _'Oppie… todo terminará esta noche… voy a hacer lo correcto, por ti, por mi familia y por nuestro futuro'_, Penélope le dio un breve beso de despedida y él se apareció en el Hog's Head.

Horas más tarde, la guerra llegaba a su fin, Percy había peleado con coraje y valentía, hombro a hombro con sus hermanos, defendiendo Hogwarts y la verdad que un año atrás le había costado la vida a Dumbledore. Estaba de pie sobre la parte alta de la torre de astronomía, el único lugar de Hogwarts que le traía recuerdos felices y esperanzas para el futuro. Un "crack" le sacó de su concentración, Penélope apareció detrás de él y le pasó los brazos por los hombros desde la espalda, fue en ese momento, en que Percy pudo por fin llorar… por tristeza, por alegría, por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que le llenaba el pecho tal como en ese tiempo en que llevaba su insignia de Premio Anual.

Catorce meses más tarde, Percy y Penélope protagonizaban la boda más ridícula que se había visto en el mundo mágico, y dicho sea de paso, también en el mundo muggle; pasarían muchos años antes de que alguien pudiera olvidar los ridículos vestidos rosados de las damas de honor y sobre todo, el golpe que Percy se llevó en el rostro, tras ser lanzado por los aires por obra de sus hermanos y amigos.

En el muro de los Malfoy, una foto fija mostraba una clásica góndola Veneciana, en la que Percy y Oppie vestían de blanco –o al menos eso parecía en la fotografía blanco y negro-, entre ellos, tres pequeños pelirrojos, pecosos y con cara de extrema seriedad para su corta edad: Brian, Daniel y Max Weasley, con una nota en tinta sepia apuntada en la parte baja de la imagen: Oppie, Percy, Brian, Dan y Max Weasley, Venecia 2003.

* * *

Sigrid: de nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias enormes por darme un par de elementos para la viñeta que acabas de leer... nos queda una más y el epílogo, tal vez me anime por un nuevo fic.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	14. 13th Portrait: Irremediable

Hemos llegado a la décimo tercer viñeta, con la cual se termina la serie, gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en la aventura de este universo alterno y espero poder volver pronto con más, no se pierdan el epílogo, que será con lo que concluya la serie.

No puedo dejar de mencionar a aquellos que hicieron posible esta viñeta en un momento de esos en que ya no le encuentras sentido a lo que escribes, gracias a los Veterans que colaboraron un poco: Kakashi Hatake, Devil Jin, Sparda, UraraIzzy y McPhisto, por la mirada masculina detrás de esta pequeña historia.

Ahora sí, los dejo con la canción de esta noche: **_Irremediable_**, de Benny. Disfrútenla.

* * *

**Family Portraits**

**13th. Portrait: Irremediable. **

Draco y Hermione habían tenido un mal comienzo en todos los sentidos que pudieran ser posibles, desde el día en que se conocieron en Hogwarts, hasta el momento en que se reencontraron sin tener el más mínimo afán por revivir secretos que ambos habían creído enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente. Pero vayamos más atrás, a ese exacto punto donde, lo improbable se hace materialmente posible, dónde la química, el amor y la pasión se ocupan de que las ideas más arraigadas se conviertan en polvo flotando a la deriva totalmente carente de algún significado.

Ambos habían pasado demasiado tiempo durante su temprana adolescencia aborreciéndose, uno de los mejores momentos en los primeros tres años de la educación mágica de Hermione, había sido aquel puñetazo en el rostro de Malfoy cuando se suponía que se cumpliría la sentencia de muerte del hipogrifo Buckbeak. Draco, por su parte, acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, se quedó maravillado de que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente temerario como para confrontarle y aunque jamás lo reconocería con nadie fuera de sí mismo, esa _sangre sucia_, había despertado su interés.

No era ningún secreto que cuando Draco Malfoy se proponía algo, no iba a detenerse hasta lograrlo… ya fuera que el resultado fuera excelentemente bueno o absolutamente desastroso. En realidad, aunque el chico se esforzaba en que todo pintara para ser excelentemente bueno, todo lo que había conseguido, era causar un desastre total, y no sólo en lo que respecta a acercarse a la castaña del trío dorado, no, no se conformó con ello, también había conseguido echarse responsabilidades que no le correspondían y de las cuáles dependía su propia vida.

Sin quererlo, con tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, un padre en Azkaban y una madre que sin que él lo supiera, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando su impotencia, Draco se había unido a las huestes del Lord Oscuro y no sólo era un death eater prematuro, para su sexto año en el colegio, se había convertido en el mismísimo encargado de arrebatar la vida a Albus Dumbledore… vaya aprieto.

Una de tantas noches en que rumiaba su miseria y se quebraba los dedos ante el poco tiempo que le restaba para completar su misión y su primer error garrafal '_el plan a, frustrado, no sé si pueda… tal vez funcione ese plan b pero… no puedo arriesgarme a fallar de nuevo', _murmuraba Draco por lo bajo, completamente ajeno a la secreta espectadora que tenía cautiva hacía varios minutos. Si bien, Hermione jamás reconocería que el hurón llamaba fuertemente su atención, tampoco iba a privarse del deleite de verlo desde algún rincón oscuro.

Lo que ninguno de ambos previó, fue que un extremadamente ácido poltergeist se ocuparía de estar haciéndoles la vida difícil, especialmente cuando dejó caer una bomba fétida cerca de donde la castaña se ocultaba, haciéndola salir agitando los brazos y sin poder ver nada con los ojos bien apretados. Draco se quedó quieto, mirando sin poder decidir entre desternillarse de risa, o volver a su sala común sin la molestia de Granger encima; y estaba soltando el esbozo de una sonora carcajada cuando pensó '_si no fuera porque es prácticamente imposible que ella esté por estos pasillos, me burlaría de Granger el resto de la… ¿Granger?'._

El imposible Peeves salió despavorido de aquel pasillo después de que un hechizo de Draco le alcanzara y le hiciera correr alejándose y gritando improperios a su paso, entre tanto, Hermione comenzaba a abrir los ojos, por ahora despejada del horrible olor de la bomba. El rubio sabía que la muchacha estaría aún aturdida por todo lo que había pasado así que no quiso perder la menor oportunidad; se acercó a ella cual buitre a la carroña y antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, sintió sus labios apresados en los de él.

Por costumbre y quizá también por reflejo, Hermione trató de repeler a su atacante, más aún cuando entre el escozor de sus ojos, vislumbró mechones de cabello platinado. Algún tiempo después, aquellos besos forcejeados eran parte de su ritual en cada encuentro, se acechaban uno al otro, se acorralaban y finalmente forcejeaban por conseguir el poder. Draco jamás se imaginó que podría jugar ese tipo de juegos con alguien como ella, y Hermione, jamás se imaginó que se sentiría tan bien ser robada y robar al mismo tiempo, aún cuando sólo se tratase de un beso.

Meses más tarde, durante los funerales de Dumbledore, cualquiera que mirara a Hermione Granger, juraría que la chica había perdido a su padre por la forma en que lloraba, efectivamente, ella sentía un dolor enorme por la muerte de su hasta hacía tan sólo horas Director, pero también, su alma estaba invadida de dolor por la partida de aquel rubio clandestino, ese que había pasado de ser su enemigo, a ser poco más que su amante _'Lo vi y aún así no dije nada, porque pensé que al final harías lo correcto, ahora sé que no', _pensaba Hermione, mientras miraba con tristeza las rejas del castillo.

Draco pasó los siguientes meses oculto en los sótanos de su lujosa mansión, si bien, esa era la única parte de la casa que no tenía ni el más remoto parecido con el ostento del resto de la construcción, era el único lugar seguro y en el, pasaba largas horas escribiendo, meditando y recordando… La imagen que sus manos guardaban del cuerpo de Hermione, era casi fotográfica, sabía con exactitud cada rincón, cada textura y la temperatura en cada centímetro de su piel _'te extraño… aún más que las noches que pasamos juntos, extraño tu sonrisa, tu forma de mirarme y esa arruguita en tu nariz cuando te pones seria'_, suspiró tras escribir esas últimas palabras y cerró los ojos en la obscuridad de la habitación.

El siguiente año fue confuso, la guerra encima y una huida forzada terminaron de separar los caminos de esos dos que sin reconocerlo ante nadie más que ellos mismos, se necesitaban y habían comenzado a sentir algo más que deseo por el otro. Sin embargo, el destino se encarga de hacer lo suyo, y una vez más los puso de frente, dentro de un castillo enloquecido por la batalla que se aproximaba; se miraron con pasión, esa extraña pasión que sale del deseo, la añoranza, la ira, el rencor y la felicidad.

Aquella noche, mientras todos dormían en calma dentro de la seguridad de las paredes del lastimado Hogwarts, Draco y Hermione se encontraron de nuevo, en el mismo corredor donde todo había comenzado y una vez más, se fundieron en uno solo. La vida y sus milagros, obran de maneras extrañas, tan extrañas, que a eso de ocho y medio meses después de aquella despedida, en que Draco se encontró solo y desnudo en el lecho improvisado, él mismo había despertado en su lujosa habitación, sudaba frío y le costaba respirar, con claridad recordaba su sueño: pasillos largos de paredes blancas, luces artificiales ligeramente titilantes, una habitación llena de flores y un pequeño rostro regordete, sonrosado y adormilado que, descubría tras un bostezo un bello par de ojos grises.

Tardaría tan sólo un par de meses en averiguar el significado de ese sueño, pero su compromiso con Pansy Parkinson estaba por cumplirse y sólo disponía de poco tiempo para confirmar su sospecha. Se mudó al Londres muggle, buscó desesperado sin tener un buen resultado, hasta que un día, cerca del cine, encontró a Hermione con un niño que comenzaba a caminar tomado de su mano, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos y fue a encararla. Por tercera vez en su vida, un mal comienzo, uno de esos malos comienzos que incluyen un par de zafarranchos y después, momentos que hacen que todo lo difícil que haya sucedido, valga la pena.

Él, rompió su compromiso, liberando a Pansy para estar con quién ella deseaba estar; en tanto Hermione, aún se llevó casi un año en confiar en las intenciones del rubio. Al año y medio del reencuentro, Draco y Hermione se tomaban las manos frente al altar, el oficial del ministerio les unía en matrimonio finalmente y cuando les declararon marido y mujer, el pequeño Mark, de entonces tres años corrió hacia ellos. La foto en el muro de Castle Hill, dejaba ver a Draco y Hermione con sus trajes de bodas, él de negro y ella de blanco, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Mark, que sonreía siendo besado por sus padres en ambas mejillas.

* * *

Sigrid, de nuevo gracias por pasarte por aquí y tomarte el tiempo de leer, espero que esta última mini historia te guste tanto como el resto de la serie.

A los lectores anónimos, gracias de nuevo, sigo escribiéndoles con gusto, porque a final de cuentas también es para ustedes.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	15. Epilogue: No quiero perderte

Bienvenidos al final de la serie, creo que me siento algo nostálgica al publicar el epílogo, puesto que han sido casi dos meses de estar llevando esto día con día y espero sinceramente, que el final los deje con tan buen sabor de boca, como me dejó a mí en cuanto lo leí terminado.

Una vez más, gracias a todos los que han leído la serie, a los que han servido de inspiración y sobre todo, a aquellos que me han acompañado en la aventura de escribirla, creo que pronto volveré con más, todo depende de cuál de las historias que tengo en mente comience a cristalizarse primero.

Sin mayor preámbulo, los dejo con el epílogo, su canción es: **_No quiero perderte_**, de La 5a. Estación.

**

* * *

**

**Family Portraits**

**Epílogo: No quiero perderte **

Era ya de madrugada, Draco no podía dormir, se sentía emocionado y a la vez un poco nostálgico; salió de la cama con cuidado y tras mirar a Hermione, comenzó a andar por los pasillos de la mansión de Castle Hill, abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda de la suya; en una mullida camita con un cobertor lila de lunas y estrellas, dormía Mira, con su mata de cabellos castaños y lacios desparramados en la almohada, dejando al descubierto su linda carita de ahora 4 años.

Tras la puerta del frente a la de Mira, se encontraba durmiendo Lesuth, de rizado cabello rubio, que parecía sostener una difícil lucha con las cobijas que se empeñaban en permanecer sobre la cama; la siguiente puerta a la derecha, era de la habitación de Iris, que dormía abrazada a un oso de felpa que había pertenecido a Mark años atrás, _'están creciendo tan rápido'_, pensó el rubio mientras miraba a su hija de 6 años, apaciblemente dormida entre sus cobijas blancas.

Finalmente, la puerta a la derecha de su habitación, la habitación de Mark; seguía teniendo los montones de repisas con figuras de acción, el escritorio impecablemente ordenado y la alta cama de madera de cedro, con cobijas color vino, el chico de once años sonreía entre sueños, de modo tal que su padre sonrió junto con él; Draco recorrió con aire ensoñador la habitación y detuvo su mirada a los pies de la cama. Un gran baúl de ébano con las letras MM trazadas cuidadosamente a punta de cincel, sobre éste, la gran jaula dónde una lechuza negra dormitaba perezosa.

Draco, con sus casi veintinueve años encima, se sintió cansado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, diez años se le habían ido prácticamente en nada a su parecer, creía no haber tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperar el tiempo que estuvo ausente de la vida de su primogénito y ahora, ese niño, al que aún recordaba como la primera vez que le vio, estaba a tan sólo horas de partir por primera vez a Hogwarts. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de los ojos grises y terminó ladeando aquella sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro con algo de sorna; cerró con cuidado la puerta y volvió a su habitación.

La habitación principal estaba levemente iluminada por algunos halos de luna que se colaban entre las cortinas, Hermione seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad _'es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado sobre ti'_, pensó el hombre, mientras se inclinaba sobre la frente de su mujer, para besarla con suavidad. Caminó por la habitación con paso lento, casi contando cada paso que daba hasta que una visión le hizo detenerse en seco: el tocador a un lado de la habitación entre los dos ventanales, sobre su lisa superficie, tres marcos de plata reposaban ligeramente, mostrando fotografías en movimiento, siendo la tercera la que le hizo acercarse con prontitud al mueble.

En blanco y negro y dejando ver claramente la pausada respiración de cada uno de los seres ahí retratados, aquella imagen llenó de nostalgia y alegría a Draco, siempre había odiado la falta de tacto de su madre al invadir su privacidad para captar aquella imagen, hasta ese momento en que pudo ver en pleno a su familia. Dentro del marco, él y _Mía_ –como solía llamarla- dormían en extremos opuestos, entre ellos, Mark, apoyado en el brazo de su padre e Iris con la cabeza en el pecho de su madre; entre los niños, los pequeños Lesuth y Mira, con apenas un par de días de nacidos, justo el día en que llegaron por primera vez a casa.

Draco sonrió y lloró, no sabía si por la plenitud que llenaba su pecho, o simplemente por la certeza de saber que ese era su lugar, y de ese modo volvió a la cama y abrazó a Hermione, a quién le susurró _'nunca... jamás, quiero perderte'_, hundió la cara en los rizos castaños que seguían oliendo a flores frescas y justo cuando comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, escuchó un suave susurro _'soy tuya y tu mío… jamás nos perderemos'_; ambos suspiraron con ligereza y volvieron a dormir, sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa de Castle Hill, se llenó de nuevo con risas, sonidos y carreras, la puerta principal se abrió y dos pequeños pares de pies con las agujetas a medio atar, corrieron escaleras abajo hacia el estacionamiento; Lesuth y Mira forcejeaban para subir primero al auto, tras ellos, Draco salía con su cara de padre satisfecho y separó a los gemelos, para subirlos juntos al bellísimo BMW negro. Segundos más tarde, Iris salía con su orgullosa carita levantada y caminando con ese aire aristocrático que tanto recordaba a su abuela Narcissa; subió al auto entre risitas de los gemelos, que la miraban al borde de un ataque de risa.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta sosteniendo la jaula donde la lechuza trataba de ocultar sus ojos del radiante sol, Mark tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta la puerta, se había empeñado en llevar su baúl él mismo _'tan terco como tu padre'_, pensó Hermione mientras lo veía arrear el pesado baúl con dificultad. Draco volvió a la entrada y ayudó a Mark a bajar el baúl por los escalones de la entrada, juntos lo subieron al maletero del auto y juntos volvieron a bajarlo en la estación de King's Cross.

En cuanto cruzaron el andén 9 3/4, ambos padres miraron con nostalgia aquel andén que habían visto durante los años de su educación y sonrieron al ver a todos esos expectantes niños y jóvenes que comenzaban a abordar el tren. No tardaron mucho en encontrar rostros conocidos, Bill y Fleur llegaban con sus tres hijos, sería también el primer año para Victoire, que había aprovechado para estrenar uno de sus mejores vestidos en su camino a Hogwarts; Sophie le llevaba bien sujeta por el brazo y se hablaban muy bajito, rápidamente y en francés, mientras Yves miraba la locomotora con fascinación.

'_Draco, Hermione, es excelente encontrarlos'_ dijo Bill con sinceridad estrechando la mano del rubio, en tanto Fleur besaba ambas mejillas a Hermione, así se hicieron de palabras y el tiempo pasó, hasta que el silbido del tren les apremió a acompañar a Mark y Victoire, que en el camino se habían encontrado con Sadalbari, sus hermanas y sus padres. Saiph y Draco intercalaron miradas nerviosas, faltaba sólo un minuto para que el tren partiera y no había luces de Nymphadora, Remus y los niños¡Teddy perdería el tren!

La máquina del Hogwarts Express silbó como último aviso de la partida y vieron, entre el humo, como Teddy corría materialmente arrastrando a su hermano Gabriel hacia el tren, Remus y Nymphadora aparecieron detrás de ellos, contrariados y muy apresurados; Remus pasó de saludar a los presentes, fue a dejar el equipaje de Ted al guarda, en tanto Nymphadora, intentando respirar, separaba a Gabriel de Ted y saludaba a todos de palabra. El tren amenazaba con ponerse en marcha, así los cuatro chicos, tras ser despedidos y besados por sus padres, subieron a la escalerilla del vagón de primero.

Justo en el momento en que el tren comenzaba a moverse, Draco, Bill, Charlie y Remus tomaban una fotografía, en que Mark, Victoire, Sadalbari y Ted agitaban sus manos despidiéndose. Cuando la máquina desapareció en la lejanía de las vías, las cuatro parejas y sus demás hijos se dieron vuelta, _'el tiempo vuela… apenas ayer eran unos bebés y ahora van a Hogwarts'_ decía Saiph, a lo que Fleur respondió _'siempge segán nuestgos bebés, pego debían cgueceg algún día'_, Remus, tomando a ambas mujeres por un hombro les dijo _'y esto apenas empieza… el año entrante veremos a más de nuestros niños subir al tren'_; los ocho adultos asintieron al unísono y caminaron por King's Cross, con el comienzo de esta nueva generación llenándoles los pensamientos.

FIN.

* * *

Sigrid, Lugaru, Ginn Black y Slash, ha sido un placer leer sus reviews y notar más presencias interesadas en estas breves historias, a ustedes les dedico el final, que de cierto modo, no sería posible sin su presencia... gracias a los cuatro y seguiremos viéndonos por aquí.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._

* * *

**Apéndice D - Nombres de los personajes de esta viñeta.**

**_Draco - _**Constelación del norte lejano, cuyo nombre en latín, significa Dragón; es una de las 48 constelaciones identificadas por Ptolomeo y el cuadrángulo que conforma la cabeza del dragón, se encuentra entre Hércules y la Osa Menor.

**_Hermione -_** En la mitología Griega, hija de Menelao y Helena, que antes de la guerra de Troya, estuvo comprometida con Orestes, finalmente desposada por Neoptolomeo y tras la muerte de éste, unida en segundas nupcias con su prometido original.

**_Mark -_** Forma en inglés de Marco, nombre normalmente dado a emperadores en la antigüedad. En la mitología deriva de  
Marte: dios de los combates, de la primavera y de la juventud. De origen latino.

**_Iris - _**De origen griego, significa: de hermosos colores.

**_Lesuth -_** (Upsilon Scorpii) También conocida como Lesath, viene del árabe y significa _mordida venenosa_, en la forma de la constelación, representa el aguijón del escorpión.

**_Mira - _**(Omicron Ceti) Es una estrella variable de la constelación de la ballena, proviene del latín y signfica Maravillosa.

**_Victoire -_** Forma francesa de Victoria, que proviene del latín y significa _la que ha triunfado._

**_Sophie - _**Forma francesa de Sofía, proviene del griego y significa _la que tiene sabiduría._

**_Yves - _**De origen escandinavo, significa _el arquero._


End file.
